


Honor for the estate of Erebor

by Elinoic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, But he is also a prince in exile, F/M, Female Bilbo, Polietness abounds, Thorin is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinoic/pseuds/Elinoic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Austen-esc setting.</p>
<p>Miss Bella Baggins meets a handsome stranger at the party of friend.  He is tall, handsome, polite and if the rumors are true, his is rich as well.</p>
<p>They hit it off, but Mr. Thorin is only in Hobbiton to do business.  Long ago, his grandfather's estate, which is truly a small kingdom, was mistakenly given away to the Smaug family.  Now Thorin is trying to reclaim his homeland before Smaug can die and pass it on to his heir, Azog.</p>
<p>Bella gets caught up in the feud, but her desire to help Thorin only leads to misunderstandings and Thorin believes she wishes to help Smaug and become Lady of Erebor herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Party for a Handsome Stranger

Bungo Baggins was a gentleman. Not a wealthy gentleman, but he had a small estate that he was quite proud of.  But what was even better than wealth or an estate was a beautiful wife and daughter to dote upon.  Mrs. Baggins was a jolly, but sensible woman.  Quick with a smile, talented on the piano-forte, impeccable manners and excellent at conversation, she had once been the desire of all the young men in the Shire and farther out as well, too.  But Mr. Baggins managed to steal her heart.

Their only daughter, and indeed, their only child, was Miss Belladonna Baggins, named for her mother and was very much a duplicate in looks with her soft, curvy body and honey colored curly locks. But she held something more of her father’s disposition and was a little more practical than other young ladies her age.  She was well read, had a mind for numbers, and could converse with even the most intellectual or haughtiest individuals. 

A happier family you were hard to find, but due to the lack of having produced a son, Mr. Baggins small wealth and estate were to be passed on, upon his death, to the nearest male relative, a cousin of Miss Bella’s that no one liked. If Bella could marry, the estate would remain hers and be given to her second son, with the understanding that her first son would inherit whatever estate belongs to his father. 

And however much Bella wanted to keep the estate and not let it be passed on to some stupid cousin, she was determined not to marry to only keep the house. If she was to marry, it would be for love.  Her mother and Rosie, her best friend often laughed at Bella’s romantic ideas, but agreed that nothing else would be better for Bella’s disposition.

So far, things were not looking good, unfortunately. Bella knew all the young and even not-so-young, unattached men in the surrounding area and it was not kind in Bella’s favor.  She would hate to see Bag End given to her odious cousin, but there was no one to marry.  Not to say there weren’t many who would have been willing to marry Bella, but there was none whom she would marry.

One fall afternoon, Bella accompanied her mother to the village of Hobbiton to do some shopping. She happened upon her friend Rosie, who was buzzing with excitement.

“Bella,” Rosie said as she and Bella exchanged kisses on their cheeks. “I have such wonderful news.”

“Oh?” Bella said, wondering what in the world could have Rosie so excited.

“Sir Dori is having a party Sunday night and you are invited. I just spoke with Primula and she said her father’s manservant is going about today delivering invitations and they have invited both of our families.”

“How wonderful,” Bella grinned. “I do love a dance. What’s the occasion?”

“Well, that is the best part,” Rosie giggled. “It seems that Sir Dori has a distant cousin that has come into town to do some business and this party is for him.  The cousin is quite rich and not too old.  I understand that he is very handsome.”

“Who told you that?” Bella laughed.

“Primula did,” Rosie said, “Although I’m not sure she has actually met the cousin before.”

Bella smiled at her friend. “And you know how she can exaggerate.”

Rosie shrugged her shoulders. “He’s rich and unattached.  One’s looks can be over looked for such a combination.”

Bella couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m told I’m a practical young woman, but I don’t think even I could be that practical.  If I am to marry, I would want him to be handsome.”

Rosie nodded her head. “Yes, that certainly helps.”

When Bella and Mrs. Baggins returned home later that afternoon, an invitation to Sir Dori’s party was waiting for them. Bella knew exactly which of her gowns to wear.  She always got the most compliments when she wore it.  Searching through her wardrobe, she pulled it out and hung it on the front of the door.  She gave it a good look over.  It was a deep red, trimmed with yellow and fit her curves beautifully.  She smiled and hoped that it would bring her some good luck at the party or at the very least, a few dances.


	2. Mr. Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Mr. Thorin meet.

The evening of the party was cool and Bella was forced to wear a cloak over her gown, but it came off as soon as she was in the door. She handed her cloak to the servant and then followed her parents into the main part of the house.  There was music playing and drinks were set out.  There was no one dancing.  Not yet.  That would start later. 

“Miss Bella,” a familiar voice called out. She turned to see Sir Dori’s youngest brother walking towards her.

“Hello Ori,” Bella curtsied.

He gave a quick bow. “It’s so good of you to come.  You must go to the back of the room.  Dori’s there with Mr. Thorin.”

“Mr. Thorin? I don’t think I’m acquainted with him,” Bella said, perplexed.

“Well, no. You wouldn’t be.  He’s my cousin who has come to visit.  Come and meet him,” Ori said, pulling Bella along.

They headed to the back of the room where Sir Dori was there, welcoming everyone and introducing them to his cousin. Bella stopped dead in her tracks and stared for a moment at the man who stood next to Sir Dori.  The contrast between the two couldn’t have been more different.  Dori was small, round, silver haired and had a round nose and soft smile.  Mr. Thorin was tall, broad shouldered, and had long, dark hair pulled back in a low pony tail.  His face was as handsome as Bella could ever remember seeing in a man before.  He didn’t smile as he was introduced, but bowed politely. 

Ori came back to her and took her by the elbow, escorting her to where his brother and cousin stood.

“Ah, Miss Baggins, welcome,” Dori said with a bow.

Bella curtsied, “Sir Dori, it was wonderful of you to invite us.”

“Of course, of course, what would a party be without the Baggins’. Miss Bella, allow me to introduce to you my cousin, Mr. Thorin.”

Bella faced the tall man and curtsied beautifully. “I’m so pleased to make your acquaintance,” she smiled.

“The pleasure is mine, Miss Baggins.” His voice was deep.

“Are you long in Hobbiton, Mr. Thorin?” Bella asked.

“A few weeks,” he answered.

“I hope your stay here is pleasant,” she said, wishing he would say more.

He bowed. “Thank you.” 

Dori was already speaking to another visitor and getting ready to introduce Mr. Thorin to someone else, so Bella moved along. She supposed he was overwhelmed by the guests and was being asked the same polite questions by everyone there.  Ori took her along.

“If you aren’t engaged, would you honor me with the first dance?” he asked.

Bella smiled. “Thank you, I would enjoy that.”  He bowed and left her, promising to return when the music began.  He had others he needed to greet first.  Bella watched him go and was suddenly grabbed by the elbow and felt a body move along up behind her. 

“Did you meet him?” Rosie asked.

Bella smiled and nodded. “I did.”

“What did you think?”

“He’s most handsome, but he seems to be tired of meeting with people,” Bella answered.

“What did you think of his voice?” Rosie was nearly giggling.

Bella turned around to see her best friend. She was dressed in a gown of pink, that showed off her dark hair well.  “It was deep and pleasant.  Are you swooning over him?”

“Of course not,” Rosie looked offended. “I’m just hoping he asks me for a dance.”

Rosie and Bella walked the room together, greeting their friends and visiting. Rosie walked them quite near Sir Dori and Mr. Thorin once. 

“IF you don’t stop that giggling, I’m going to leave,” Bella said half-heartedly.

Rosie blushed.

Soon the music began and Ori came to collect Bella, guiding her to the part of the floor where there was plenty of dancing room. They were in a square with Mr. Thorin and his dance partner, Cousin Primula.  During the dance, Bella held Mr. Thorin’s hand multiple times and she felt her hand tingle with each touch.  He was so tall and looked as if he would be more comfortable wielding a sword in some heroic battle than on a dance floor, but he was surprisingly graceful, and Bella was quite pleased.

The next dance, she stood with Primula while Rosie danced with Ori. Thorin was dancing again with another girl from the village.  Well, she was hardly a girl.  She was getting along to the age of a spinster.  Bella danced nearly every other dance, and she noticed that Thorin danced every one of them, each with a different partner.  Sir Dori came to her as she rested during one dance, with a drink of water in her hand.

“You must dance with my cousin. The dance will soon be over and I want to make sure you dance together,” Dori said.

Bella blushed. “Wouldn’t it be better if you let Mr. Thorin decide who he wishes to dance with?”

Dori only laughed. “If I did that, my cousin wouldn’t dance at all.  It’s not that he doesn’t like to, it’s just he doesn’t tend to dance among strangers, even if he has met everyone in the room.”

“It is a lot of new faces,” Bella said gently.

Dori didn’t seem upset by her comments or even take any notice of it. “He is free the last two dances.  Would you dance with him then?”

“I would be happy too,” Bella said, not really looking forward to dancing the last two dances of such a wonderful party with a partner who is probably worn out and tired of making small talk with a lot of people he doesn’t know. She sighed and watched as the dance came to an end.  She watched as Dori went up to him, probably to tell him about his newest partner.  Mr. Thorin threw her a quick glance.  He didn’t look happy.  Bella felt something akin to annoyance.  Had he looked at everyone with such resentment?  Was it only her?  She had done nothing to him.  Dancing together hadn’t even been her idea.

They looked to be having a very quiet argument, but finally Thorin nodded his head and approached Bella.

“Miss Baggins, would you do me the honor of giving me the last two dances?” Mr. Thorin asked in his deep voice.

“Sir, if you don’t wish to dance with me, don’t let your cousin force you,” she said.

The smallest of smiles crossed his face. “That is very kind of you, but if it wasn’t you, then my cousin would have another partner lined up and I would rather he not get involved again.”

Bella laughed quietly. “Of course.  I would be happy to dance with you, sir.”

“Thank you,” he bowed.   The music started again and he took her by the hand and led her out onto the floor.

“Have you had any kind of break?” Bella asked.

“None,” Thorin said. “I can’t complain too much.  I’ve danced with some very polite ladies, who are good at making conversation.”

Bella wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. She smiled at him and felt that tingle again as he held her hand.  No one else she had danced with that night had made her feel that way.

“You must be quite worn out and if I don’t please you as a dance partner, I’m sure you can slip away quietly between this song and the last,” Bella said.

“I thank you, but no. Besides, why would I want to leave when I am dancing with one of the more handsome women in the room?”

Bella felt her cheeks flush. She had learned a great deal about Mr. Thorin from her friends, Ori and Primula, over the course of the evening.  Mr. Thorin was a man of great wealth.  He had a great estate in Ered Luin.  He shared his home with his younger sister, a beautiful woman made a widow at much too young an age, and her two young sons.  Mr. Thorin always acted exasperated, but he adored his nephews.

That had made Bella smile. While she had no siblings, her mother had been one of twelve and so cousins were plentiful.  She loved children and hoped that one day she would be blessed with many.

The dances with Mr. Thorin were pleasant, but somewhat quiet. Bella hoped it was from being so weary after so much dancing and not because he found her to be boring.  When they both ended, he kissed her hand and thanked her for being such a wonderful partner.  That night, Bella dreamt of dancing with a tall, dark, handsome man.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Thorin comes to Bella's home for dinner and polite conversation.

Daily trips to Hobbiton were unfruitful at finding the handsome stranger, although she would pick up tidbits of information once in a while.   She was quite envious when she found that Mr. Thorin had accepted an invitation to dine at Rosie’s home.  Rosie wasn’t quite so guarded in her feelings and blatant flirting with Mr. Thorin.   Somehow, to Bella, Mr. Thorin didn’t seem the type interested in the flirtations of a silly girl, but then, most men enjoyed that.  Perhaps he did too.  Bella suddenly wished, for the first time in her life, that she was a little more capable of flirting.

She wondered if she should make the suggestion to her parents of inviting Mr. Thorin to dinner.   Sadly, her father wasn’t keen on entertaining, but her mother loved to entertain guests.  Perhaps her mother could convince her father.

Mrs. Baggins was more than happy to agree to her daughter’s request and it only took a little bit of convincing Mr. Baggins to agree. After all, their daughter asked for so little and this was a handsome, wealthy man that Bella was interested in dining with.  Bungo Baggins agreed and an invitation was extended.  Sadly, Mr. Thorin had a previous engagement on that day and several letters were sent back and forth among the two parties before a free date was found.  It seemed that Mr. Thorin was being asked too many dinners as well as the business work he was doing and spending time with his cousins. 

Bella encouraged her father to give up as he sent a third letter to Mr. Thorin, but Mr. Baggins said that he got the feeling that Mr. Thorin did want to dine with them, it was simply a matter of finding a date in his busy schedule. Bella would have to wait an entire week for her dinner with Thorin and she found it quite hard to do.  Once, during the week, when she was visiting Hobbiton, did she see him in the street.  He bowed to her, made polite conversation for nothing more than a minute and then he was off to an appointment.

“I’m looking forward to our dinner together,” he said before bowing and leaving.

Saturday evening could not come fast enough. Unfortunately, that morning, a letter arrived to Mr. Baggins.

_“My dear good sir,_

_I am afraid that I must cancel my dinner appointment with you and your family this evening. Something very urgent has come up and I fear I must return home with all haste.  It grieves me to do so as I was quite looking forward to knowing you, your wife and your daughter better.  I hope that business allows me to return to Hobbiton in the near future and perhaps we can have this dinner together._

_My sincerest apologies and wishes to you and yours the very best of fortune._

_Mr. Thorin Durin”_

Bella wipes quickly at the tears that formed as her father read the note. She had heard a rumor the day before in Hobbiton that had quite distressed her and now this just made it worse.

“Oh Mama,” Bella wept quietly in her room. “I heard yesterday that he has grown quite attached to Daisy Brandybuck.  I wish we had been able to have him to dinner sooner.”

“So do I, dearest. Where did you hear this?” Mrs. Baggins asked.

“From Rosie, so it must be taken with a grain of salt, but still. Rumors often start with truth,” Bella wiped at her face.

 “And rumors also start with people trying to impress others, even if there is no basis,” Mrs. Baggins reminded her daughter.  “I know it’s hard, but try not to listen to these rumors.  Mr. Thorin isn’t here to defend himself or support it.  Besides, from his letter, he sounded disappointed in not seeing you.”

Bella sighed. “It was all politeness, I’m sure, Mama.”

The weeks passed and Bella tried to put Mr. Thorin out of her mind. She really couldn’t understand her preoccupation with the man.  She had only met him a couple of times and exchanged very few words together.  So she wasn’t missing his conversations.  He was handsome, yes, but really, was it anything to be swooning over as she was.  Of course not.  She was much more sensible than this silly fixation with a stranger. 

Soon, it was as if Mr. Thorin had never come to Hobbiton at all. Yule came and went and as spring approached, he was all but forgotten in town.  Still, he haunted Bella’s dreams at night and thoughts during the day.

“Do you remember my cousin, Mr. Thorin?” Ori asked one evening as they were playing cards together at Sir Dori’s house.

“I do,” Bella said, trying not to be completely obvious in her eagerness to hear news of him.

“He is planning on returning to Hobbiton in several weeks. Business brings him here again.  He had to leave so suddenly with his last visit, he was unable to finish his business here,” Ori said, slapping down his next playing card.

“I hope he can take care of what he needs too while he is in town,” Bella said cautiously. “He left rather suddenly, didn’t he?”

“Yes. It seemed his nephew became quite ill and Thorin rushed home to be with his sister while her son was sick.  The lad recovered well enough, but then the weather was too harsh in Ered Luin this year for Thorin to leave it again,” Ori said as he played.

Bella felt some relief. She was happy to know that he hadn’t left because of another woman and she also felt relief because his nephew had recovered from his illness.  “I am glad to hear his nephew is well.  May I ask what kind of business Mr. Thorin conducts while he is here?”

Ori smiled. “I don’t know all of it, but it seems he is trying to recover some property that once belonged to his grandfather.”

Ori didn’t get to finish anymore of his story, because Sir Dori, ever an attentive host, came around to visit and offer more to drink. Bella wished she could have learned more.  But what she knew was rather exciting.  If Mr. Thorin was coming here to conduct business to regain some property, perhaps the property was nearby and he would spend more time in the neighborhood.

When Bella mentioned Mr. Thorin’s return to Hobbiton to her mother, Mrs. Baggins was quite happy.

“We must invite him to dinner immediately,” she smiled.

“Mama, we can’t do that,” Bella said. “I’m sure he’s forgotten all about our dinner and doesn’t need to be so over scheduled again.”

Mrs. Baggins poo-pooed her daughter’s hesitation and said she would send an invitation as soon as she knew he was in town, which she did. Mr. Thorin hadn’t had been two days in Hobbiton when he received the invitation to dine with the Baggins of Bag End. 

_“Mr. and Mrs. Baggins,_

_I thank you for the dinner invitation. While I do not regret leaving the way I did, for my circumstances were important that I needed to go, I have regretted greatly that I never had the chance to dine with your family.   I look forward to seeing you in two days’ time._

_Yours sincerely, Mr. Thorin Durin_

“Do you see Bella,” Mrs. Baggins said, waving the letter in her face, “He wants to come and get to know you better.”

“I hope I do not disappointed,” Bella said, feeling quite nervous now.

Mr. Baggins chuckled. “Be yourself and you’ll not disappoint anyone.”

Two days later, Bella dressed in one of her nicest gowns, although not as nice as the one she had worn the day she met Mr. Thorin. Her mother kept trying to fix her hair, but it was as impeccable as it could be.  She sat nervously in her sitting room.  She tried to play the piano-forte, but she was making too many mistakes.  She tried to embroider, but her hands were sweaty and shaking too much.  She started pacing the room, but her mother said Bella was giving her a headache, so Bella sat and nervously played with the hem of her sleeve until there was a sharp rap at the door.

Her breath quickened and she felt her heart race for several moments. She straightened out her dress and waited as the housekeeper showed Mr. Thorin in.

As soon as the door opened, she stood with her mother and father and curtsied.

“Mr. Thorin,” Mr. Baggins said cheerfully, “Welcome. I’m so glad you could join us at last.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Mr. Thorin said.

“So glad you could finally make it,” Mrs. Baggins said. “Please, have a seat.”

Mrs. Baggins had arranged the furniture in a way that forced Bella and Mr. Thorin opposite from each other.

“We were so delighted when you agreed to dine with us, Mr. Thorin,” Mrs. Baggins said.

“It was very kind of you to send me an offer after the way I canceled last time,” he replied.

“I understand from Ori that your nephew became ill,” Bella said. “I do hope he’s recovered.”

Mr. Thorin nodded. “He did, thank you.  Yes, he got quite sick, but children are amazing with the way he bounced back.  Still, he had his mother, brother and I quite worried for a few weeks.”

“We are happy to hear of his recovery, then,” Mrs. Baggins said. “There is no ill will from us about your needing to leave Hobbiton so abruptly last time.”

“You are in town for business?” Mr. Baggins asked.

“Yes,” Thorin nodded, “when my grandfather was alive, he held an extensive amount of land in northern Scotland, but as he was dying and his mind was addled with age, he was persuaded to give away the property to an old family enemy. I have been working for years to try and retrieve that estate from the one who stole it.  It is our homeland and I would see it returned.  Now that I have two nephews, I wish for them to grow up, as I did, in the family home.”

“That is quite the quest,” Bella shook her head. “How terrible that someone would take advantage of an aged man.”

Thorin nodded. “It is worth a great deal to me to reclaim that land.”

The housekeeper came in with a curtsy. “Dinner’s ready.”

The family stood and all followed Mr. Baggins to their chairs. Mr. Thorin helped Bella into hers as Mr. Baggins pulled out Mrs. Baggins chair for her.  Dinner was served and soup placed before them.  Mr. Baggins picked up his spoon and the rest followed.

“Is the Baggins family from this area?” Thorin asked.

Mr. Baggins nodded. “They are.  We have always lived here.  This home is the family seat, as it were.  I was an only child, so the estate came to me.”

“And you Mrs. Baggins,” Mr. Thorin turned to her. “Are you from this area?”

Mrs. Baggins giggled. “Oh, I guess my accent has mellowed a bit since I was a young girl.  No sir, I am of the Took family.”

“The Tooks?” Mr. Thorin smiled. “I am familiar with the family, or was long ago.  The Old Took, as he was later called, was at the same university as my father.”

“How delightful!” Mrs. Baggins cried out. “The Old Took is my father.  He was quite old when I was born to him and I’m afraid I remember but little of him, for he died in my early youth, but it’s still quite the coincidence to meet the son of an old friend, all these years later.”

“Indeed,” Mr. Thorin smiled.

Bella couldn’t take her eyes off Mr. Thorin and the way he looked when he smiled. His eyes were the most stunning blue she could ever remember seeing in a person before.

The conversation was friendly and safe topics were kept to as they made their way through the main course and then dessert. Tea and brandy were served in the sitting room afterwards.

“Do you play?” Mr. Thorin asked Mrs. Baggins as he gestured to the piano-forte.

“Like a dream,” Mr. Baggins answered for her.

Mrs. Baggins blushed red. “He exaggerates.”

“I would love to hear something,” Mr. Thorin said with a smile. “I do love a good tune.”

“Then how can I resist?” Mrs. Baggins said, getting up and going to the instrument. She didn’t need music.  Her favorite and best songs were memorized.  She played a jolly tune that always made Bella smile.  If her mother could have been a song, it would have been that one.

They clapped their hands when she was done.

“And what about you Miss Baggins?” Mr. Thorin asked. “Do you sing or play?”

“Why she is second only to her mother,” Mr. Baggins bragged.

“Father, please,” Bella blushed. “I’m not nearly as good as mama.”

“Would you play for us?” Thorin asked.

There was no way Bella could turn do his request. She thought it possible that she would be willing to do just about anything if he asked her a prettily as he asked her to play a tune.

“As you request,” Bella nodded and moved to sit at the bench. She stretched her fingers for a moment before picking her best song.  It was a lovely, slow ballad and she played it perfectly.  They clapped again when it was over and Bella went to sit back down across from Mr. Thorin.

“That was beautiful. It has been a long time since I heard anyone play so well.  My sister plays beautifully, but her sons preoccupy her time so much, she doesn’t often play anymore,” Mr. Thorin said. 

The night was over much too quickly and soon Mr. Thorin was headed home. He shook hands with Mr. Baggins, bowed to Mrs. Baggins and took Bella’s hand into his before he kissed the knuckles gently.  “May I call on you later in the week?”

Bella stuttered for a few moments. “I would be most agreeable to that.”

“Thank you,” he said with a smile and then turned to leave.

Bella felt hot all over and was quite sure that hand would never work quite the same after being kissed like that. She heard her father chuckle.

“Well, well, Bella,” he said, “It looks like you might have a suitor.”


	4. The Legacy of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella learns of the misfortune of the Durin family.

“Well, well, Bella,” Mr. Baggins said to his daughter, “It looks like you might have a suitor.”

Bella turned with a horrified look. “Father, you cannot make such assumptions after only one meeting.”

Mr. and Mrs. Baggins both kissed her cheek. “Good night dear,” they said and headed up to their room.  Bella went to hers and with the help of the maid, she got the complicated dress off and hanging in the wardrobe again.  She slipped on her night gown and brushed out her curly hair.  Her mind was on Mr. Thorin; the way his kissed her hand, the blueness of his eyes, and that deep, deep voice.

Her dreams that night were very pleasant and she woke from her dreams with a blush in her cheeks.

* * *

During his stay in Hobbiton, Mr. Thorin visited Bella twice more. There was no hiding that from her friends, Rosie and Primula.

“Daisy is quite angry with you,” Rosie giggled as they walked about the large garden Bag End boasted. “You stole her suitor.”

“I did no such thing. We invited Mr. Thorin to dinner.  The fact that he accepted and has twice more returned for a visit is his own doing, not mine,” Bella said with a hint of satisfaction.

Primula was grinning. “When is the wedding?”

Bella’s face reddened and she quickly turned her head to look at her friend. “There is no wedding.  There’s been nothing more than friendly visits and walks through the garden.  Hardly enough to warrant or accept an engagement.  And I would thank you not to spread such rumors."

Her friend only laughed.

* * *

Mr. Thorin called on her once more before leaving to return to his home. He held out his elbow to her and they walked along together.

“Tell me, please, about what happened to your grandfather,” Bella said.

“You truly wish to know? Most people find it deadly boring,” Thorin answered.

“Had I not had the desire to know, I would not have asked,” Bella told him.

Thorin nodded his head. “Indeed.  Well, take note, I did warn you.”  He smiled at her, then let out a sigh.  “My grandfather had an attorney whom he liked and trusted, even though the rest of the family did not trust the attorney.  Sadly, as grandfather’s age progressed, his mind regressed, and he would not take council from my father, nor any of his old friends.  He listened only to his attorney, which, he turned out to be, quite an ambitious, power-hungry man, who possessed a silver tongue and could bend many to his will.”

“He took advantage of your grandfather?” Bella asked.

Thorin nodded. “He did.  He persuaded Grandfather to turn over the estate to a Mr. Smaug, whose family had long been at odds with my own. “

“Why would the attorney want the estate given to Mr. Smaug. What was is in for him?” Bella asked.

“Ah, what indeed?” Thorin gave her a sly smile. “Why did he not have the estate given directly to him?  Well, it seemed they agreed to do this to create goodwill between our two families.  Mr. Smaug had a sister, who they desired marry one of my uncles, thus uniting the families and ensuring the estate remain within the family.  At least, that is what they said.  My uncle reluctantly agreed, but no heir was produced of that union and so there was no one of joint family to inherit.  My uncle died at a young age.  Many of us suspect foul play, but no one can prove anything.”

“How terrible!” Bella interjected.

“It was. I was a young lad at the time, but he had been a favorite uncle and I missed him greatly.  My family home and estates have remained the property of Mr. Smaug ever since.  But he is quite old himself now and I fear he will soon die.”

Bella didn’t quite understand. “But if no heir was produced, will the estate not return to the family to whom it first belonged?”

“Legally, yes, it should. But quite recently, an heir was named and I am trying to find out who that is, how he is related and if there is anything I can do to get the estate back in my family’s possession,” Thorin said.

“Who would be master of the estate now?” Bella asked.

“I would, but I do not reclaim it just for my own self. I reclaim it out of principle.  It was stolen from us and I want it returned.  Besides, I have two nephews who deserve this inheritance.  And there are a great number of properties on the land.  I know I would be a better Master than Mr. Smaug is,” Mr. Thorin said, adamantly, but humbly.

“That is quite the tale,” Bella said. “I wish you all the best in your pursuit.”

“Thank you. I’m afraid I must leave tomorrow.  My business leads me elsewhere.  But, I will be in my home in Ered Luin in June.  If you are to do any pleasure travelling in that area, you would be most welcomed to visit my home.  I would be honored to have you visit and meet my sister and nephews.”

Bella blushed. “Thank you, that is most kind.  I would be most agreeable to meeting your family.  I do not yet know of our summer travel plans, but should we be journeying that way, I will make sure to let you know.”

Mr. Thorin left the following day and Bella felt more sad than she expected she would. It was hard not to mope about the house and stay locked up in her room, but her mother insisted she get up, get out and visit with friends. 

Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Baggins were agreeable to do a bit of travelling to the north and tried to find reason to visit Ered Luin other than Mr. Thorin’s invitation. Once the travel plans had been made, Bella wrote to Mr. Thorin, informing him of the dates they would be near him.  They were all quite excited, Bella most of all.

But a week before she was set to go, her mother received a letter from her aunt of great urgency. Her aunt was due to give birth and the midwife was foreseeing complications.  Mrs. Baggins and Miss Baggins presence was requested to help with the home and other children while Mrs. Took gave birth to her ninth child.  Bella was heartbroken at not being able to visit Mr. Thorin, but her family came first and she was worried for her aunt’s health, greatly.  She sent a hasty note to Mr. Thorin, informing him of the change in plans and her deep regrets over not being able to visit. 

With a heavy heart, Bella left for Tuckborough in her mother's company. They would be but three hours east of Ered Luin, but it was much too far to travel.  Especially when she was needed so badly at her Aunt and Uncle Took’s home.


	5. Auntie Took

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella visits with her aunt and learns there is to be a large ball - for Mr. Smaug.

Once Bella and her mother arrived in Tuckborough, they went right into the house.  The eight young children were so happy to have their aunt and older cousin there to play with them.  Uncle Took seemed very worn out by the energy of his children.  Bella sat with them and played and admired their toys with them while Mrs. Baggins went to see her sister.  After several hours, Bella was invited to visit her aunt's beside.

“My dearest, Bella,” Aunt Marigold said, from her bed, “thank you for coming to help.”

Bella smiled. “Auntie, I would be nowhere else right now but by your side.”

Marigold Took, usually so alive and full of energy laid huge and heavy in bed. She was pale and her normally golden hair was dark and limp.  It was in need of a good washing, that was for sure.  “You are a dear child.  Thank you for your help.  But, I can promise you it won’t be all playing nursemaid for my children.  There is to be a ball next week and our family was invited, although we cannot attend.  You could go.”

“A ball? I do love a ball, but I think it would be highly inappropriate, Aunt,” Bella said.  “I wouldn’t know anyone there to introduce or escort me.”

“Now, now, don’t you think your auntie thought of that?” Marigold smiled. “Your uncle will take you.  And besides, most of the people that will be going are strangers.  In fact, the guest of honor is a stranger here.  He is an elderly man of huge fortune who desires to see his son married before he dies.  A general invitation to women between fifteen and thirty five has been sent out.”

“There will be so many people there,” Bella marveled.

“You have the chance to meet a man of huge fortune and all you can do is wonder about the size of the crowd. Really Bella, I would have thought better of you,” Marigold grinned.  “Where’s your adventurous side?”

Bella chuckled. “I’m afraid I left it home.  Aunt, I do not need to go and meet a rich man and try to gain his favor.”

“But Mr. Smaug is one of the wealthiest men in Scotland. And king to his own kingdom.  Isn’t that reason enough?” Marigold asked.

“Mr. Smaug?” Bella nearly choked. “The ball is being held for Mr. Smaug?”  Could this really be the same Mr. Smaug who had taken advantage of Mr. Thorin’s estate?

“Yes, of course,” Marigold answered.

“And it is to find a potential wife for his son and heir?”

“That is my understanding,” Marigold nodded her head and rubbed at her stomach.

Bella’s mind was running faster than a river. “And he is a king?” Bella asked in wonder. 

“Yes. Erebor is a small kingdom, from what I understand.  It answers to Scotland’s ruler, but it is a kingdom in its own right,” Marigold explained.

“I didn’t know that,” Bella said. She was getting hot and her hands were shaking.  Why had Mr. Thorin never told her that the homeland he was so keen on regaining wasn’t just a large estate, but a kingdom?

“So, you must attend. I want to come and visit you when you are queen,” Marigold laughed.

“Aunt, I’m sure he would pick another,” Bella said. She desired to be alone, but in this house, there was no being alone.  She would have to wait until dark, when all her cousins were sleeping before she would have a moment to herself.

“You’re beautiful, kind and come from a good, respectable family,” Marigold pointed out. “You are in the running just as much as anyone else. “

Bella smiled. That evening, after the small cousins had been put to bed, Bella told what she had learned to her mother.

“Why wouldn’t he have told me it was a kingdom and not just an estate?” Bella asked.

“Perhaps he didn’t want anyone to know. Come now, Bella, if you had known he was in line for a throne, would you have acted the same?  Would Rosie, Primula or Daisy have acted the same?” Mrs. Baggins asked.

Bella sighed. “No, I suppose not.  Especially Daisy and Rosie.  They were throwing themselves at him as it was, but to know he was a prince, or I should say and exiled prince, they would have been intolerable.”

“Precisely,” Belladonna answered her daughter. “Also, it is as you said, a prince in exile.  He is of royal blood, but no longer possess the throne.”

“But that means Mr. Smaug isn’t really a king.”

“In blood, no,” Mrs. Baggins said. “But kingdoms have, over the hundreds and thousands of years, have long, bloody histories of an ambitious man usurping a king and taking the kingdom for himself.  He becomes the new royal line and all those born to him.”

“So Mr. Smaug’s son, whom he is trying to marry off, is now of royal blood?” Bella asked.

“In some ways, yes, and Mr. Thorin no longer is.”

“But Mr. Thorin was born in that home. Mr. Smaug and his son were not,” Bella argued.

“You don’t know that about Mr. Smaug’s son. He might have been born there after the takeover of the land.”

Bella sighed. “I suppose so,” she said, although it didn’t seem likely to her.

“Why don’t you go to the ball and make what you can of it?” Mrs. Baggins asked her daughter. “If he marries you and you are made queen, perhaps you can find a way to return it to Mr. Thorin, if that is what you desire.”

“Mother, I will not be picked among hundreds.”

“Go anyway and enjoy the adventure,” Belladonna grinned.

The idea of going to a ball to help the man who had stolen Mr. Thorin’s estate, or rather, kingdom, gain a wife and thus more heirs, didn’t sit right with Bella.  She decided to write to Mr. Thorin.

_“Dear Mr. Thorin,_

_There has been a most unusual turn of events. My aunt has not yet given birth and we are waiting.  However, she told me there is to be a ball, to which their family has received an invitation.  The ball is being held by a Mr. Orcson for Mr. Smaug.  It seems, Mr. Smaug is searching for a wife for his son and a general invitation has been sent out for all eligible young ladies.  It reminds me of a fairy tale._

_I have been told that I should attend and at first, I meant to turn it down, but I think now that I will go and see what I can make of it. Perhaps I can uncover some clues as to who Mr. Smaug’s son is._

_I hope you and your family are well._

_Bella Baggins.”_


	6. A ball, a conversation, a dance and a rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes to a ball, speaks with Mr. Smaug, dances with Mr. Bolg and is rescued by Mr. Thorin. It's been quite the night.

When the night of the ball arrived, Bella went wearing one of her aunt’s best dresses. She looked beautiful and she went with her Uncle, who introduced her to Mr. Orcson. 

“How wonderful to have such a beautiful lady among us,” Mr. Orcson smiled.

Bella couldn’t explain it, but everything about Mr. Orcson rubbed Bella the wrong way, from his smile to the way he was standing. She didn’t like him.

“I am very honored to be here,” Bella smiled.

“Allow me to introduce to you my good friend, Mr. Smaug,” Mr. Orcson said.

Bella turned to face a very old looking man in an invalid chair. Bella curtsied and smiled.  “I am honored to meet you.”

“You’re a pretty young thing,” Mr. Smaug said. “Come and sit with me.  Tell me about yourself.”

Bella wanted so much to turn away and leave, but that would be highly improper. She decided it was her best chance to get some information from Mr. Smaug about what was going on.  Perhaps there would be something useful to help Mr. Thorin.  Personal feelings aside, Mr. Thorin was a much more pleasant fellow and didn’t deserve the injustice brought on him by the choices of his grandfather.

Bella sat down next to the aged man.

“Tell me,” Mr. Smaug said, “are you from around here?”

“No,” Bella said, “I’m from Hobbiton. I am here visiting my aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Took.”

“Ah,” Mr. Smaug said. “And does your father have an estate in Hobbiton?”

“Yes sir,” Bella answered.

“Which will go to your brothers upon his death?” he led the conversation.

Bella didn’t want to tell him the truth, but lying would be worse if she couldn’t come up with a good story.

“I have no brothers,” she admitted. “If I produce a son before my father’s death, the estate will go to him.”

Mr. Smaug nodded. “It is unfair the way these things work.  A good daughter should be allowed to inherit as much as a son, but it is not the way.”

“Indeed,” Bella agreed. “It is very difficult and often is the start of bad feelings among family members.”

“I’m sure you will be successful so you may keep the estate of your father,” Mr. Smaug patted her hand.

Bella wasn’t quite sure how to react, so she kept silent.

“For many years, I didn’t think I would have an heir. My sister’s son was all I had, but then I was lucky and found a woman to love and bear me a child.  Sadly, she died in childbirth, so Bolg has been mine to raise.”

“How very sad for you,” Bella said.

“Thank you dear, it was quite hard. But he grew into a fine young man and now I need to marry him off.  I want to hear the pitter patter of little feet again before I go.”  Mr. Smaug smiled.  “Have you heard of my home before?  Of Erebor?”

“Only briefly,” Bella said. “I understand it is a kingdom in its own right in the north of Scotland.”

“It is. Does that interest you, my dear?”

Bella’s body shivered. “It sounds,” she wasn’t sure what to say, “like it would be a lovely place to live.  I have seen pictures of northern Scotland before.  It looks untamed and beautifully wild.  Quite unlike Hobbiton.”

“It is an amazing place, I’ll agree,” Mr. Smaug said, “but Erebor has long been without a woman’s touch. After my sister died, it has only been my son and I.  A beautiful woman is needed to bring warmth and life back into the castle.  What would you say to such an offer?”

Bella stuttered, “It would be, well,” she scooted back in her chair, away from Smaug, “quite an undertaking. One that would require a woman of strength and energy.”

Mr. Smaug laughed, showing off what few teeth he still possessed. “It would indeed.  I’m sure you would rise to the challenge admirably, should it be offered to you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Bella stammered, “for your confidence in me.”

“Here now,” Mr. Smaug said. “My son is just there, you must meet him and dance.”

“I didn’t know he would be here,” Bella said, spinning around to see a very tall, pale, unpleasant looking man standing in a dark corner, watching everyone with such distain.

“He didn’t want it publicly made know yet,” Mr. Smaug answered. “He wanted to observe the crowd without having every female clambering over him because he is a prince.”

“Oh yes,” Bella nodded. “I could understand that.”  Oddly, Bella observed, no one dared to approach him and most seemed to be ignoring him completely.  If they knew that Mr. Bolg Smaug was a prince, they weren’t giving him any attention.  It probably had more to do with his unpleasant looks and less because they didn’t realize who he was.

“You must meet him and have a dance,” Mr. Smaug said.

Bella sighed. Of all the women in the room, why was he picking on her?  “Bolg,” Mr. Smaug called.  The tall, pale man looked over to where they were.  He turned and walked towards him.  Bella couldn’t help but notice how the man seemed closer to her age than she would have expected.  This was Mr. Smaug’s son?  Surly he must have been born when Mr. Smaug was already quite elderly.  What poor woman had accepted Mr. Smaug’s offer of marriage?

Bella was introduced to Bolg. Bolg sneered at his father when he mentioned a dance, but he bowed stiffly to Bella, took her roughly by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  He was not at all coordinated, like he had two left feet.

Dancing with Bolg was all together unpleasant and Bella missed Thorin’s graceful movements completely. As the dance ended, Bella thought she caught a glimpse of long, dark hair.  She wanted to follow the hair, for it reminded her of Thorin.  Could he have come?  Perhaps he had gotten her letter and came to see what he could learn of Mr. Smaug.  But she could not.  Bolg took her by his left hand and led her to the punch bowl.  He poured her a cup.

“It was a pleasure to dance with such a pretty partner,” he said with a smiling sneer.

“Thank you, sir,” she tried to smile back. “This is a magnificent party.  I’ve never been to one that is its equal.”

“Ah, if only you could see Erebor in the summer. The parties we could have there would be ten times this,” he said. 

It seemed to Bella that parties must be rarely thrown there, and if Mr. Smaug’s conversation was anything to go off of, it seemed they probably rarely had visitors. But she couldn’t blame anyone for not wanting to go there.  It seemed that either the location or the host was most unpleasant to visitors.

She kept trying to glance around to see if she could spot the owner of the dark hair, but she never did see it again. Perhaps she had imagined it.  A thought hit her and she felt her stomach clench.  Perhaps he had come and seen her dancing with Mr. Bolg and was angry with her.  She had to try and find him. 

“Miss Baggins,” Bolg was saying, “would you care for a little fresh air?”

“I, um,” she stuttered, desperately trying to find a way to get out of leaving the party to be alone with Bolg. She didn’t trust him and had no desire to be alone with him.  “No, I do not feel like going out into the night air.”

“It is a warm night,” Bolg said. “There is no chilly dampness for your delicate female lungs to be exposed too.”

Now she was just insulted, “It is not my lungs I am concerned about, sir. I just have no desire to go out for a stroll in the night air.”

"It will be a short walk."

“No, I thank you,” Bella said, backing away, but Bolg’s hand shot out to take her by the elbow.

“I’ll keep you warm,” he sneered.

Bella was about ready to pulled her arm away and run.

“Excuse me,” a deep and familiar voice said, “the lady has said she does not wish to leave the party room.”

“Mr. Thorin,” Bella sighed with relief.

“Miss Baggins,” Thorin nodded, briefly looking at her before returning a hard gaze upon Bolg.  “Now, let her go.”

“She is to be my wife,” Bolg said, “I don’t have to relinquish her to another man.”

"Excuse me, sir!” Bella pulled her arm free and backed away. “I never agreed to any such offer and indeed, an offer was never made for me to accept or deny.  You cannot go and announce such things.”

“You heard her,” Thorin said, “leave her alone.”

“This is a party in my honor, my father’s honor and you come here, challenging my honor?” Bolg sneered.

“Your honor?” Thorin said. “There is no honor when you force a lady against her will to be with you.”  Thorin touched Bella’s back.  She took the hint and quickly moved away.  Thorin turned to her and bowed.  “Would you like me to escort you back to your Uncle?”

“Yes, please,” Bella said, not giving Bolg another glance. She took Thorin’s offered elbow and they quickly walked away.  She was keenly aware of the eyes that followed her.  She was shamed.  She could never go out in society again.  “Thank you,” she whispered as they were half way back to where her uncle sat, eating dinner with several other gentlemen.

“Think nothing of it,” Thorin said. “No man should treat a woman like that.”

Bella’s stomach sank. She had rather hoped he had done it because he was fond of her and not just because of the duty of a gentleman.

“Why did you not tell me you were a prince?” she asked quietly.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her. “It is as you said, I was a prince.  I am not any longer.”

“You are more a prince that Mr. Bolg is,” she said.

“Perhaps, but right now, he is Mr. Smaug’s heir and as such, I cannot do anything,” Thorin sighed.

“Thorin, I wish to talk to you about some things I learned,” she was saying as they reached her uncle.

He stood when he saw Bella being brought back.

Thorin bowed. “She has had a bit of a fright.  Perhaps it would be best if she were to be taken home where she can have tea and relax.”

“I’m not some delicate flower,” Bella said, looking to Thorin, but he didn’t look at her.

“Thank you, Mister,” her Uncle faltered. He had no idea who this man was.

“Mr. Thorin Durin,” Thorin answered.

“A pleasure, Mr. Durin. I am Reginald Took, Miss Baggins uncle on her mother’s side.”

Mr. Thorin made a quick bow, turned and bowed again to Bella and was off.

“Mr. Thorin,” Bella called out. He only turned slightly.  “I had hoped to tell you what I had learned.”

“I will can on you another day so we may speak,” he said without turning to face her, and then was gone.

“My goodness, most unpleasant,” her uncle Took said.

Bella shook her head. “Not usually,” she answered, “but tonight has been difficult for him, I think.”

“Let us get you home, as he suggested,” her uncle said.

Bella nodded and followed him out.


	7. A Visit in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella, who is babysitting her nieces and nephews, and Mr. Thorin meet in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who are reading this and have left me comments. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Out of politeness, Bella talked about the ball with her Aunt Marigold, but didn’t tell her about the upset between Mr. Bolg and Mr. Thorin. There was no need to upset her aunt when she was so close to delivering her child.

The following day, Bella hoped that Mr. Thorin would call on her, as he said he would, but he never came. That night, her aunt’s labor began.  Labors are, Mrs. Baggins explained to Bella after several hours, very slow and long in the beginning.  By the time morning rolled around, Mrs. Took’s baby still had not made an appearance.  Her cries of pain were terrible for the family to endure, for things were not going well and the midwife and Mrs. Baggins were concerned. 

To keep the children from fretting too much, Bella and one of the maids packed a picnic and took the children on a long walk to a green public park. The day was hot and still.  They sat together under a tree and ate their lunch, then the children ran off to play.  There was a duck pond where several local children were swimming.  Bella allowed the two oldest boys to swim, but none of the others.  The younger children protested, but Bella would not permit it.  In the early afternoon, Bella sent the maid back to see if the babe had been born.  She wanted to keep the children away for as long as possible, but they would have to return for supper. 

Bella was beginning to wonder what they would do if her aunt still had not had her baby or if something worse had happened.

“Miss Baggins,” a deep voice called to her. Mr. Thorin approached her and bowed.  She was still sitting on the ground with two children in her arms.

“Mr. Thorin,” she nodded her head. “This is a surprise.”

“I told you I would call on you, but when I went to the Took’s home, I was told you are here.”

“Has mama had her baby yet?” one of the children in Bella’s arms asked.

Thorin smiled and knelt down. “I was told she had just delivered.”

“And was all well?” Bella asked, eager for knowledge.

Thorin smile went away. “That I do not know.  I was not privy to such information, but I detected nothing of ill news in my short time on the doorstep.”

“Well, that’s something,” Bella said. “I would invite you to sit with us, but I have nothing but a blanket to offer you.”

“A blanket is well enough,” Mr. Thorin said, sitting on a corner of the large blanket that had been spread out. “You are alone with all these children?”

“Hildy was here with us, but she left,” one of the children said.

Bella smiled and patted the hair of her little cousin. “Hilda is the name of the family maid.  She came with us, but I sent her home to find out when we could return.  I wasn’t going to make the children walk home only to find out we could not yet enter the house.”

Mr. Thorin nodded. “I see.  Now, Miss Bella, I was hoping we could discuss the events of the other night.”

“Yes, of course,” Bella said, looking at the children. “Why don’t you go play now?”

“I don’t want to,” one yawned. She snuggled herself into Bella’s lap.

“Do you mind if she is here?” Bella asked.

“Of course not,” Thorin said gently. “I’ve two nephews myself.  I understand such things.”

Bella helped her little cousin to settle in her lap and then she looked to Mr. Thorin. He was wearing a coat of deep blue.  It made his eyes appear even more blue than usual, if that was possible.  He was a most handsome man.

“Mr. Thorin, I had no idea that there was to be a ball when my aunt requested my mama and I to visit. I came to do just this, help with the children while my aunt had her baby.  Now that she has had it, we will continue to visit and help as she recovers.  However, my aunt told me, upon my arrival, about the ball.  I didn’t wish to go at first.”

“At first?” Thorin interrupted.

“Yes, at first, but then I thought I could go and find out what information I could. Perhaps I could find out something useful to help your case.”

“You would go in as my spy?”

Bella giggled. “I hadn’t quite thought it like that, but essentially, yes.  So I went and was introduced to Mr. Smaug.  He’s very old, but for some reason, I caught his eye and he invited me to sit with him and visit.  He said some things which were odd at the time, but since then, I’ve had time to think them over and now, they puzzle me greatly.”

“Please, do tell,” Mr. Thorin said eagerly.

“Well, first of all, Mr. Bolg is his son, but he doesn’t seem to be older than my own father, so unless he was born to a young wife in Mr. Smaug’s older age, it isn’t likely that Mr. Bolg is Smaug’s son.”

“Indeed?” Thorin said. “I have wondered about such things myself as I have researched the family, looking for any loophole in the contract.”

“He mentioned something about having a sister who could not inherit. And this man, Mr. Orcson, he seems to be about my father’s age, and if you were to look at Mr. Smaug, Mr. Orcson and Mr. Bolg all together, there is a close resemblance in look and personality between Orcson and Bolg.  I wonder perhaps if Mr. Bolg is actually Mr. Orcson’s true son,” Bella speculated.

“It would fit some of the history I’ve been able to dig up,” Thorin said. “Mr. Orcson is Azog Orcson, the same attorney who helped my grandfather turn Erebor over to Smaug.  As I understand, Mr. Orcson and Mr. Smaug’s sister had an affair, which resulted in a child, born out of wedlock.”

Bella’s eyes widened. “Bolg, do you think?”

Thorin nodded. “I’ll hope you forgive me, for this is not very appropriate conversation for so beautiful a lady as yourself, but since you have gotten yourself involved,” he smiled at Bella, “then I think you need to know.”

“I am a lady, but I do have some knowledge of how family trees are made,” Bella blushed at her own boldness.

Thorin nodded and continued. “I believe that Bolg is the illegitimate son of Azog Orcson and Miss Smaug, that Mr. Smaug ‘adopted’ as his own son, instead of his nephew.”

“So what does that mean for you?” Bella asked.

Thorin sighed. “Nothing right now.  It is nothing more than speculation and there is nothing in the contract that says that the inheritance can’t go to a nephew.  Indeed my own two nephews are currently named my heirs since I have none of my own.”

“But if the child is illegitimate,” Bella whispered the last word, “can he inherit?”

“I don’t know. I have no proof.  His records have been well hidden or fixed,” Thorin said.

Bella adjusted the sleeping child in her arms. “What can be done?”

Thorin sighed. “I don’t know, but I don’t want you anywhere near Bolg again, alright?  Especially not alone.  I fear he would not treat you well.”

Cold shivers went down Bella’s spine. “I have no desire to be in his company again.  And Mr. Thorin,” she said after some moments of thought, “Mr. Bolg never made me an offer of marriage and if he had, I never would have accepted it.”

Thorin nodded. “I know.  You’re much more sensible than that.”

The older children came to Bella at that moment. The smallest boy was wet.

”How did he get wet?” Bella asked.

“Another boy pushed him into the water, but I was there to get him.”

Bella sighed. “I suppose we had better start getting ready to go.  Boys, get your clothes back on, Goldie, see if you can find an extra blanket to wrap around your little brother.  The rest of you, let’s get things packed up.”

Mr. Thorin stood up and offered to take the sleeping child from Bella’s arms so she could help the others. Bella held up the baby, and Thorin gathered her into his arms.  Bella stood and directed the rest of the children.  The older children were in charge of carrying their belongings.  Bella took the sleeping baby from Thorin’s arms.

“Let me walk you home,” Mr. Thorin said.

“It’s not necessary,” Bella said.

“I would feel better if I could see you all returned to your aunt’s house.”

Bella nodded her head. “I thank you.”

They started walking along and almost immediately the second youngest child started to cry.

“Cousin, I’m sleepy.”

“I’m sorry, little one, but you must walk with us,” Bella sighed.

Mr. Thorin came to the child and picked him up. “Rest now,” he said, cuddling the child in his arms.  It wasn’t half a block later that the child was asleep.

“You’re quite good with the children,” Bella said.

“I’ve got two young nephews,” Thorin said. “I’ve often carried them up the stairs and tucked them into bed.”

“How old are your nephews, if I may ask,” Bella looked up to Thorin as they walked.

“They are seven and four,” he answered.

“My, they are young. But those are sweet ages,” Bella smiled.

Thorin chuckled. “Mischievous ages, you mean.  Their mother and I keep hoping they will grow out of it, but I think of my own brother and myself.  I don’t guess we ever grew out of it.”

“Gave your mother grief?” Bella asked with a slight tease in her voice.

“Oh yes, she had more than a few gray hairs thanks to us.”

Bella had not heard him mention a brother before and he made no more comment on the subject.

“Hildy!” one of the older children called at seeing their maid hurrying towards them.

She came to them and gave a small curtsie. “Miss Bella,” she turned to Mr. Thorin.  “Sir.”

“What news Hilda?” Bella asked. “Is the babe here?  Is my Aunt Marigold well?”

Hilda smiled, which Bella was thankful for. “The babe is here and Mistress Took is well, but weak.  It was quite hard for her, but she lives and the baby was crying when I left.”

“Hear that, children? The baby’s here.  Let’s hurry home to find out if you have a new brother or sister,” Bella said.

Hilda collected all the blankets from the older children and followed the procession as Bella led, with Thorin only two steps behind her and the gaggle of children following them. Thorin stopped at the door when they arrived.

Bella went in and put the sleeping child into her bed.

“Sir, I’ll take that one,” Hilda said quietly after dropping off the blankets. There was a quick exchange of the sleeping child from one set of arms to another.

Bella went to Thorin, who stood awkwardly at the door for several moments after being relieved of his sleeping charge. “Mr. Thorin, thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And thank you also, for seeking me out to speak with me.”

“You provided me with important news and for that I am thankful. Please be careful and do not, for any reason, let your self be alone with Bolg or Mr. Orcson,” Thorin warned.  “I do not wish to see any harm fall upon you.”

“Thank you,” Bella blushed. “I promise not to let that happen.”

“Goodbye,” he bowed to her and turned to leave.

“Bye,” she replied as he went down the stairs and down the street. Bella’s heart was pounding.  She loved being so close to him.  Seeing him interact with the children today and hear him speak fondly of his nephews was such a joy.  She took in a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.  Bella hoped that would not be the last she would see of Mr. Thorin.


	8. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets with Mr. Bolg and Mr. Thorin in the park. Mr. Thorin questions Mr. Bolg's honor and a duel is set.

“Excuse me, Miss?” Hilda came to Bella after Mr. Thorin left. “Mistress Marigold wishes to see you.”

Bella went to her aunt’s room. Marigold was pale and exhausted looking.  “Congratulations, Aunt,” Bella smiled.

“Come and meet your newest nephew,” she said.

Bella took the baby from Marigold’s tired arms and held him tight. “He’s beautiful, Aunt.”

“Thank you for taking care of my children today.”

“It was no trouble,” Bella smiled and rubbed her hand over the baby’s soft head.

Marigold chuckled wearily. “I have taken my children out on outings before and I know how much trouble they can be. “

Bella smiled at her aunt. “Well, it was easier to do with Hilda’s help.”

“The children tell me there was more than just Hilda. I understand you have a gentleman friend.”

“How do you have the energy to tease me, Aunt?” Bella chuckled with a shake of her head.

Marigold grinned, giving her pale face a bit of a glow. “You do not deny it?”

Bella sighed happily. “I do not deny that I have a gentleman friend who helped us today.”

“You must tell me all about him.”

“Later Aunt Marigold. Later.  I’ll let you sleep.  Would you like me to keep the baby while you rest?” Bella asked.

“No, you can leave him here.  I’ll feed him and then get some sleep.  Perhaps your mother can come back in?” Marigold asked.

“I’ll get her,” Bella handed the baby back, kissed her aunt’s forehead and then went to find her mother.

Bella fetched her mother, then she went to help the children get cleaned up from their outing. She thought over her day and the time with Mr. Thorin. She was glad he wasn’t angry with her.  He had seemed so angry when they had parted at the dance.

She was tired. Taking care of eight children at the park all day had been exhausting.  She wondered how Aunt Marigold did it all the time.

 

The following day, Bella walked to the park again with the younger children. She really hadn’t wanted to, but there was nowhere else close by and the young ones needed to get out of the house and away from their mother for a while.  Marigold was still exhausted, in pain, and trying to deal with a newborn who didn’t realize that he should sleep once in a while.

The younger ones were too noisy and on several occasions during the morning, had managed to wake their mother and their new brother from sleeping and so Bella decided they needed to be out of the house. Once at the park, she settled down under a tree and held the youngest, who was in need of a nap himself.  The other two ran all around, after Bella told them they must be able to see her at all times.

“Well, hello Miss Baggins,” a voice said in a rather unpleasant way.

Bella turned around as best as she could to see Mr. Bolg Smaug standing over her.

“Mr. Bolg, this is a surprise,” Bella said, remembering how Mr. Thorin had warned her from being along with this man. She tried to remain calm as she reminded herself that she wasn’t alone.  She was in the middle of a part with three children.

“I wasn’t very happy with the manner in which you left my company the other night,” he said.

Bella frowned. “I’m sorry that you were unhappy,” Bella said, “but your behavior toward me wasn’t the most gentlemanly.  If a lady doesn’t wish to accompany you on a walk, you should not get angry or try to force her.”

“Ah,” he mock frowned at her and whined like a child might. “I thought we were having such a nice time together.”

“We had a dance and some conversation. That is all,” Bella said.

“What would you say to that walk now?” he asked.

“No, I cannot. I am taking care of my cousins now.”

“Perhaps later. I could call on you and we could go out,” he squatted down next to her and smiled a unkind smile at her.

“No,” Bella said. “I must refuse.  I do not wish to accompany you on a walk or anywhere else.”

“You would find that I am most entertaining to be with.”

“I have no desire to be entertained. I will not go out with you on an outing of any kind,” Bella said, feeling very uncomfortable, but thankful they were in a public place.  At least there was very little he could try in the middle of a park in the light of day.

“Pity,” he said. “You don’t seem to understand, I am a prince.  When my father dies, I will become king of Erebor.  If you were to join yourself with me, you would be a queen.”

“As I understand it, the true prince of Erebor is Mr. Durin; that your father stole the kingdom right out from under the nose of the late King Durin,” Bella said, not entirely sure she was using the proper names and titles, but from the rise of red in Mr. Bolg’s face, she figured she got it right enough.

“My father did not steal the kingdom. It was given to Mr. Smaug when the former king abdicated his throne.  It was all legal.  My father made sure of that.”

Bella held her breath for a moment, realizing what Mr. Bolg had just told her. “You father understands the laws of the land well, does he?”

“Of course he does, he’s a,” Bolg stopped himself and after a thoughtful moment, continued, “he’s an intelligent man who has a good attorney that is very knowledgeable about the law.”

Bella couldn’t help the small smile that came from Mr. Bolg’s near slip up of his parentage. “I see.”

“Don’t play this game with me girl,” he stood up. “I have great influence in society and if I desire you for my wife, I shall get what I desire.”

“I will not allow it,” Bella said darkly. “I would refuse.”

“You cannot refuse when I offer your parents more money than they have ever seen in their lives. They will agree to form an alliance with my family.”

“My parents cannot be bought.”

“Everyone has their price,” Bolg said. “Even parents.”

Bella was absolutely horrified. “Never.  And if you had any thoughts of my agreeing to marry you, after this conversation, I am more adamant than ever in my determination never to unite with you, so you can just forget it.”

Bolg sneered at her. “I’ve made my choice and I always get what I want.”

“I believe I told you to stay away from Miss Baggins,” Thorin approached them from behind Bella.

She nearly cried in her relief.

“I’m a prince. You are not.  You cannot tell me what I can or cannot do,” Mr. Bolg said.

“So, you know who I am now,” Mr. Thorin said.

“I know who you were. Now you are just a peasant,” Bolg answered.

“I am more a prince than you will ever be,” Mr. Thorin told him. “But prince or no prince, you don’t talk to a lady the way you have been to Miss Baggins. That is common curtesy. “

“You question my honor?”

“I don’t question it,” Mr. Thorin sneered. “You have none.”

“How dare you, sir?” Bolg was furious, the veins on his neck were popping out. “I challenge you to a duel.”

Thorin smiled. “And I gladly accept.  As challengee, it is my privilege to choose the weapons and I choose swords.”

Bolg smiled. “Fine.  Tomorrow, the green, a mile from Oak Park.”

“I’ll be there with my second,” Mr. Thorin said.

Bolg nodded and walked off. Their confrontation had drawn quite a crowd.  Mr. Thorin watched to make sure Bolg was gone before he turned back to Bella.  “Miss Bella, I’m sorry you had to witness that.”  He held his hand and helped her up.  “May I walk you and the young ones back home?”

“Thank you,” Bella nodded her head. “I would be most appreciative.”  With Mr. Thorin’s help, she gathered the small children together and they walked back to her uncle and aunt’s home.  Thorin was invited in to meet the family and he was very happy to know Bella’s mother.  Mr. Thorin declined to stay longer as he needed to return to the residence he was staying in while he was here.

He had a duel to prepare for and he needed to ask his closest friend, Dwain Fundien, to be his second.

“Mr. Thorin,” Bella said as they stood before he left, “I can’t thank you enough for coming to my rescue again. Never did I think he would threaten me while I held a child in my arms, in a public place.”

“He has no honor,” Mr. Thorin said.

“Please be careful tomorrow,” she said, touching his arm.

“I will, good bye,” he bowed to her.

Bella retold her adventure in the park that evening to the adults. All were horrified and all agreed that no matter what, she would not be married to such a man.  Before going to bed that night, Bella found her uncle in his study. 

“Uncle?” she stood at the door.

“My dear Bella, please come in. What’s on your mind?”

“I didn’t tell you all the story about what passed between Mr. Thorin and Mr. Bolg.”

“Is that so?” her uncle said.

“I would have upset mama and Auntie Marigold. You see, Mr. Bolg challenged Mr. Thorin to a duel.  They will fight tomorrow with swords.  I wish to go and I hoped maybe you would escort me.  Would it even be entirely proper for me to go?” she asked.

“A duel?” Uncle Took stood.  “It’s been a long time since I went to one of those,” he smiled.  “It is proper to attend a duel and it isn’t.  No one will think less of you if you do or don’t go.”

“Then may I go?” Bella asked.

“I will take you,” uncle said. “You should not go unescorted.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Bella said.


	9. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bolg meet for the fight.

Mr. Thorin was known for many things by many people.

To his tenants, he was a fair landlord who made sure his properties were in good repair. To his servants, he was a gentle master who expected them to do their work, but respected them enough to let them get it done with him hanging over them all the time.  He paid them better than most employers for their stations.  To his nephews, he was a wonderful uncle.  He played with them, sat with them in illness, told them stories, gave them little treats and promised to teach them to fight and sword play when they were old enough.  To his sister, Dis, he was protective and doting.  To his friends, he was somber, but patient and friendly and had a good sense of humor, but was not overly jolly.  He was a steady fellow.  His quiet disposition meant he was also a keen observer.

But, to his closest friend, Dwalin, he was hot-headed, frustrating and the best friend an equally hot-headed, cantankerous guy to could ask for. But Thorin was also honorable and Dwalin would do anything for his prince and friend.  They thought of each other as brothers, so when Thorin told Dwalin about the duel, Dwalin eagerly agreed to be his second. 

“I can’t wait for you to crush that scum,” Dwalin grinned wickedly. “So, what’s your weapon of choice?”

“Swords,” Thorin answered. “As is the tradition of the true royal line.”

“So, tomorrow then,” Dwalin said, his Scottish accent strongest when he was excited.

“Aye, tomorrow. Now we need to go over a few things incase thing go badly.”

“Thorin, man, you’re the best swordsman there is,” Dwalin said, laying a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Except for me, of course.”

“You think so?” Thorin asked with a grin. “Care to put your money where your mouth is?”

Dwalin laughed. “Gladly, but not now.  Better save your energy for tomorrow.”

“Right, tomorrow,” Thorin paused for a moment, “If I should inexplicably die, finish the job for me. Make sure Bolg Smaug gets what’s coming to him.”

“Gladly,” Dwalin grinned.

“My sister sons deserve better,” Thorin said with a sigh.

“I agree, but what they will inherit from you, even without Erebor, is not too shabby, unless you marry and have heirs of your own,” Dwalin said.

“If by some grace of Mahal I do manage to marry and produce heirs of my own, my nephews will still be well provided for. It’s all written out and in your brother’s possession.”

Thorin’s attorney, Mr. Balin Fundin, had an incredible legal mind. He had been going over the contracts that have given Smaug Erebor.  The man who had written the contract, Mr. Orcson was, unfortunately, also a master of the law and had written a contract that was water tight.  Their only hope was to discover some sort of scam that had gone on in the family.  Thorin had shared the suspicions that he and Miss Bella had speculated on, but still, there was nothing but speculation.

He hoped that they might be able to come up with some evidence of the true parentage of Bolg Smaug. Thorin did not believe for one moment that Bolg was truly Smaug’s son.  If he wasn’t, legally, the kingdom would return to Thorin, but if he was, there was nothing short of war, that could reclaim their great kingdom back to the rightful king.  But Thorin was ready to go to war, if that’s what it took.

“So, is Miss Baggins coming to the duel?” Dwalin asked.

“She is aware of it,” Thorin said, “but I don’t know if she will come.”

“Do you want her to come?”

Thorin sighed. “I don’t know.  To duel and defend her honor while she watched on, would be a great honor.  But, no woman should witness such violence.”

Dwalin nodded in agreement.

* * *

The following day, a fair sized crowd assembled at the meeting place for the duel. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin were able to notice how very similar to Mr. Orcson looked to Bolg. 

“Aye, laddie,” Balin spoke quietly, “I agree with you, but without proof of paternity, not much can be done.”

“Mr. Thorin,” a soft feminine voice spoke to him.

Thorin spun around, “Miss Bella, I didn’t expect you here today.”

“You have twice protected me. Part of the reason you fight today is because of me.  The very least I can do is lend you my support,” Bella answered.

“Your presence is well appreciated,” Thorin smiled.

“I wish you all the best.” She reached into a small pocket near her chest and withdrew a white handkerchief.  “Here,” she held it out to him, “a token of good luck to you.  I hope, with all my heart that you are the victor.”

Thorin took the handkerchief. He could tell it was scented and lifted it to his nose to inhale deeply.  “Thank you,” he bowed to her and tucked it into his front pocket, where it showed slightly.

Bella moved away to where her uncle stood, within good view of the fight, but far enough away his young niece could not be injured.

The two men came to the center of the green and faced each other. Mr. Thorin was wearing a coat of deep velvet blue and Bella couldn’t help but admire how well he looked in it.  The dueler’s seconds brought to them their swords and held them out to their champion to take.  Mr. Thorin took his sword from Dwalin and Mr. Bolg took his sword from Mr. Orcson.  They took their stands and waited for the signal.  When it was given, the men began to fight.  The clash of metal surprised Bella.  It was louder than she expected and she saw the swords they fought with were much larger than the fencing swords, she had seen her father hold.

They attacked, blocked, spun, parried, moved, dance and swung their swords with more speed and power than Bella could have ever imagined. It was exciting and scary and she feared for Mr. Thorin, but she quickly saw, he was an excellent swordsman.  No wonder he had chosen it for the duel.

Thorin was the first to hit his opponent. Bolg backed away a moment and Bella could see a small red spot forming on his arm, but it was small and Bolg didn’t seem more than momentarily distracted by it. The fight continued and Bella noticed that it became more and more fierce.

“Often,” her uncle leaned over to her, “the first one to draw blood is named victor and the duel is over. So, by some rules, Mr. Thorin has already won, but it seems these two will go on until a more serious injury is inflicted.”

Bella looked to her uncle with wide, scared eyes. “Death?” she asked, her voice cracking.

Her uncle took her hand in his. “Possibly, but not very likely.”  He patted her hand and they continued to watch the fight.

Bolg swung and while Thorin blocked it, it was an awkward maneuver and Thorin was knocked over. Bella gasped as Bolg looked like he was going in for a hard strike, but Mr. Thorin rolled expertly and was up on his feet again a moment later.  The fall had done two things, though.  It had caused a small scrape or something on Thorin’s cheek, for now there was red running down his cheek to his neck.  Secondly, it had caused the hair tie that held Mr. Thorin’s hair in the low pony tail to come undone and his long hair flowed freely now.

Bella was mesmerized by the hair. It was longer than she expected, black, wavy and beautiful.  She was slightly jealous by such beautiful hair and wanted at that moment to touch it and run her fingers through it.

Such a thought! She cried out to herself.  Very inappropriate for a young lady to have.

“There’s a lot more at stake here than just a matter of one option of the honor of the other, isn’t there?” her uncle asked her after several more minutes of the fight.

“Yes, Uncle Reggie, a lot more,” she answered.

Thorin was an excellent swordsman, but he had never fought an opponent that had so much anger and hatred towards him. And he had never fought with so much anger and hatred toward another either.  But allowing that much anger to control him was very taxing and they both began to wear out. 

One tear streamed down Bella’s cheek. She didn’t want this to go on.  She didn’t want to see anyone killed, especially Mr. Thorin, but it seemed they were fighting to the death.

In his desperation at the long on-going fight, Mr. Bolg pulled out a small knife at the last moment before their swords came together again. All who saw let out a yell and Thorin saw it with just enough time to move before it could strike true, but he didn’t escape that move without injury.  He cried out as the blade sliced his side.  He leaned into the wound for a moment before letting out a cry in a language that Bella could only guess was Gaelic and moments later, Mr. Bolg was on the ground, his sword and knife scattered just out of his reach. 

Thorin’s sword was held high, ready to kill, when Balin and Mr. Orcson jumped in.

“Enough!” Balin cried.

Thorin held his position for several more long moments before he lowered his sword and backed away. Dwalin was at his side, his own sword in hand, ready to go should anything else be tried, but Mr. Orcson, while he sneered at Thorin, only reached out his right hand to help Mr. Bolg up.

“I think it is obvious who is the winner here,” Balin said with authority.

“There is no winner,” Bolg growled. “A true champion would have finished the job.”

Mr. Thorin’s face was like stone. “Be glad I did not.  This fight for Erebor is not over.  I will see it returned to the true royal family, the Sons of Durin.”

“You cannot,” Mr. Orcson sneered. “Erebor belongs to Mr. Smaug and then to Bolg after him.  There is nothing you can do about it.”

“Oh?” Balin said. “We shall see.  But the next fight won’t be on a battle field.”  He turned to the assembled crowd.  “Thorin Durin is the victor of this duel!”

A cheer rang out from the crowd and Bella let out a sob of joy.

The crowd quickly dispersed after the victor was called and the two men were led away by their seconds. Thorin was taken to a privacy screen that had been set up.  He groaned as he sat down on the stool that awaited him.  His side felt like it was on fire.  Dwalin and Balin helped him to take off his coat, waistcoat, and tunic, until he was down to just his undershirt.  Balin brought over water and linens to wash at the wound.

“It’s a clean cut,” Dwalin said. “Not much can be done for it except to clean and bind it.”

“Then do it,” Thorin grunted.

* * *

“Bella, you cannot go over there,” Uncle Took said, catching Bella by the elbow.

“Uncle, I must.”

“See the screen? He’s been taken there so they might remove his clothes and tend to his wounds.”

Bella came to a standstill and thought for several moments. “I only wish to inquire.  I’ll not go near enough to the screen to bother him or be inappropriate.”

“Have you been introduced to anyone over there except for Mr. Thorin?” he asked.

“Well, no, but I must find out if he is well.”

Her uncle nodded. Bella was too much like his sister.  Once her mind was made up, it was nearly impossible to change it.  They walked toward the screen.  The man who had stopped the duel came out from the other side of the screen.  He had a long, white beard, white hair and a kind face.  He was carrying some cloths, but he set them down when he saw the two approaching.  He turned back towards the screen and said something quietly, then he walked to meet them.  The men bowed and Bella curtsied when they reached each other.

“Good afternoon sir,” the man said.

“Afternoon,” Bella’s uncle said. “If I may, allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Reginald Took.”

“It’s a pleasure, sir. I am Balin Fundin,” the white haired man said.

“This is my niece, Miss Bella Baggins.”

Mr. Fundin turned to Bella, “Ah, so this is Miss Baggins. It’s a pleasure, I’ve heard so much about you from Thorin.”

“How is he?” she asked.

“He’s well enough,” Mr. Fundin said. “The wounds he sustained will quickly heal.”

“I’m glad,” she said, letting out a relieved sigh. “Please pass to him my best wishes.”

“I will lass, thank you,” he said with a strong, but well-polished Scottish accent.

Bella looked to the screen and saw Mr. Thorin walking out. His white undershirt was untucked and he held his hand against his ribs on his right side.  His blue coat was draped over his shoulders and his hair was still unbound.

“Miss Bella,” he said with a small, painful bow.

“Mr. Thorin,” she curtsied, “what are you doing up?” She went to him and took him gently by the arm, as if to help hold him up.  “You should be resting that wound.”

“I’ll be fine,” he said.

“Your cheek is bleeding,” she said, noticing how the blood on his face still glistened.

“It’s nothing more than a scratch. Please don’t trouble yourself,” he smiled at her.  “I actually wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Bella looked surprised. “There is nothing to thank.  I did nothing.”

“Not true. When the fight was hardest and I felt the weariest, I would catch a whiff of your handkerchief and it gave me strength.”                                  

Bella blushed. “I’m glad.”

“And you gave me a good legitimate reason to fight that usurper. I’ve been itching for the chance to fight him, face to face, steel to steel.  And, I am always happy to defend the honor of a lady.”

“Thank you, Mr. Thorin,” she nodded her head.

“Come my dear,” her uncle laid his hand on her elbow. “It’s time to let Mr. Thorin rest.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Thorin. I congratulate you and wish you a quick recovery,” Bella curtsied.

“Goodbye Miss Baggins,” he took her by the hand and kissed it.


	10. The invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is invited by Mr. Thorin to visit him at his home in Ered Luin

“You went where?” Mrs. Baggins nearly yelled.

“A duel, mama,” Bella answered.

“I never said you could go,” Mrs. Baggins started, but Uncle Reggie interrupted.

“It too her,” he said.

“I asked him, mama,” Bella said. “It was Mr. Thorin and he was fighting to defend my honor after Mr. Smaug’s son insulted me in the park.”

“He did what?” Mrs. Baggins yelled again. “You never told me this.”

“I’m sorry, mama. I didn’t want to worry you,” Bella bowed her head.  She did feel bad for not telling her mother.

Mrs. Baggins sighed and put an arm around Bella’s shoulders. “I know dear, but if he has one as you have said, we could charge him.”

“He lost the duel,” Uncle Reggie chuckled.

“Well, hopefully that will be enough, but you are not to go out again alone,” Bella’s mother said to her.

“But Mama,” Bella said, but Mrs. Baggins held up her hand. “No exceptions.  Take heart dear one,” she said after seeing the very upset face that flashed across Bella’s, “it only while we are here.  Once we are home, you will be free as always.  Unless that Mr. Smaug shows his face in Hobbiton.”

Bella sighed and accepted her restrictions. She had hoped to run into Mr. Thorin again, but he probably would not be out much in the next few days anyway and she most certainly did not wish to accidentally run into Mr. Bolg.  So, she spent the rest of the week in the house, playing with her nieces and nephews and holding the baby.  She didn’t hear a word from Mr. Thorin as their stay with her aunt and uncle came to an end.  Bella felt a little sad to go.  Once she was home, there was little chance of seeing Mr. Thorin again.  There was nothing in Hobbiton to take him there.

The next day, as their trunks were being tied to their carriage, a messenger arrived with a letter for Bella.

_“To Miss Bella Baggins,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. My sincerest apologies for not writing sooner.  I have no excuse except for some information regarding Mr. Bolg Orcson and his family has come to light and I have been pursuing it in hopes it will help me with my fight to reclaim Erebor.  I had to return to Ered Luin so my attorney and I could work on following the lead we had for Smaug._

_I am well recovered and realized with some embarrassment that I failed to return the handkerchief you gave to me as a token. Fear not, it is safe and I hope one day soon, I will have the pleasure of seeing you again so that I might return it._

_As I am in Ered Luin and plan on being here for several weeks, the invitation that I extended to you back in the spring of visiting me in Ered Luin is still open. If you are able and have the desire, I invited you and your mother to visit me and my household.  I know that you must be eager to return home after being away for so many weeks, but should you decide to visit, you would find comfortable rooms waiting for you or, if you would prefer, the local inn is also quite a nice place to stay.  But I understand if you need to return home._

_I hope your mother and your aunt and uncle are well and I wish to once again extend my congratulations to the Took’s on the birth of their son._

_With every hope of your happiness, Thorin Durin”_

“Mama!” Bella turned to her mother with pleading eyes.

Mrs. Baggins looked over the letter and sighed. “What’s another week away from your father?  I’ll write him now and tell him.”

Bella jumped and hugged her mother. She asked the messenger to wait another quarter of an hour and she ran back into her aunt and uncle’s home.  She got a paper and pen and quickly wrote an answer.

_“Dear Mr. Thorin,_

_I was very happy upon receiving your letter and also quite surprised. I am happy to hear you have found information that might help you fight against Mr. Smaug and I wish you all the best. My mother and I would be very happy to accept your invitation.  We were just headed out the door when your messenger arrived.  We could be in Ered Luin by this afternoon, but we will not trespass upon your home until tomorrow, if that is agreeable with you.  We will find lodging at the inn tonight._

_Thank you for your hospitality._

_Truly, Bella Baggins”_

She ran the letter to the messenger, who took it with a bow, hopped back on his horse and rode away. She and her mother said their goodbyes to the family and they were off, headed in a new direction than they previously planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies on a slow update. I had everything written out to this point and I hit a writers block. I have been unsure how to progress the story further. I think about it often, while I'm driving or trying to stay awake at work, but so far, I've not come up with any great ideas. Writing this chapter has helped me, but if there is anything you wish to see happen, let me know and I will write it in.
> 
> Thanks!  
> Elinoic


	11. Ered Luin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella arrives at Ered Luin as Mr. Thorin's guest and gets to meet more of his family.

Bella and her mother arrived in the village just outside of the Estate of Ered Luin just after noon. The quickly found the inn and went inside to inquire after a room.  Bella was incredibly surprised and overjoyed to see Mr. Thorin waiting there.

“Mr. Thorin,” Bella and her mother curtsied, “we didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow.”

“When I realized that you were already on your way, I decided I must meet with you and invite you to Ered Luin. You are most welcome and will have very nice rooms that are private and comfortable,” he said to them.

“Mr. Thorin,” Mrs. Baggins said, “We wouldn’t dream of inviting ourselves in such a way or adding to the stress of your household.”

“It is little extra stress, as you call it, and I am inviting you. My housekeeper has made all the arrangements.  You are very welcomed.”

Bella and her mother exchanged glances. “In that case, we would be most honored.”

“Excellent,” Thorin grinned. “I am most eager to introduce you to my sister an nephews.”

“We would be honored,” Bella smiled.

“Well then, have your carriage follow me and we will go presently,” Thorin said, leading them out.

The two women got back into their carriage and the door was shut. Moments later, they were off and Bella started to feel very nervous.

“Mama, is my hair still in place?” Bella asked, feeling around for any loose curls.

“It has not yet fallen off your head,” Mrs. Baggins chuckled at her daughter’s nervousness. “But if you mean is it still in its style, then yes, you look fine.  Don’t worry, love.”

Bella tried to straighten her dress. After being in a carriage all day, it had some wrinkles.

“Dearest,” Mrs. Baggins said, trying to help Bella flatten a wrinkle, “Mr. Thorin has already seen you, why fuss over it now?”

“Well,” Bella huffed. “it was a surprise greeting.  I had hoped to freshen up before seeing him again.  But the inn was dark and we were only there for the briefest of moments.  Besides, we are to meet his sister.  She is a princess and I’ve got a wrinkle running down my gown.”

Mrs. Baggins chuckled and it wasn’t much longer that their carriage turned and came to a slow stop. The door was opened and Mr. Thorin appeared to take Mrs. Baggins and then Bella by the hand to help them out. 

“Welcome to Ered Luin,” he smiled.

Bella looked up at the most grand home she had ever seen. They were a little ways away from the doors.  No doubt Thorin had stopped them here so they could get a good view of the house.  It was certainly impressive and if this was just his home while in exile from his kingdom, she couldn’t imagine what Erebor must look like.

They walked slowly to the house, and chatted about the weather and how Uncle Reggie and Auntie Marigold were doing. Once inside, Thorin led them into a very grand room and instructed his staff on what to do with his visitor’s things. 

Moments later, Bella could hear the voices of children, and a woman in the hall.

“Here comes my sister,” Thorin said and sure enough, a beautiful woman walked in, followed by two very young children. They were all dressed very nicely.  The woman looked much like Mr. Thorin with her dark hair, blue eyes and strong bearing.  But she was beautifully curvy and her hair was elegantly fixed on her head.  “Miss Bella, Mrs. Baggins, may I present to you my sister, Dis.”

“Miss Bella,” Dis curtsied. “I’ve heard so much about you.  It’s an honor to meet you.”

Bella curtsied back. “Thank you Mistress Dis.  The honor is mine.”

“And these two rascals are my nephews, Fili and Kili,” Thorin said.

“At your service,” they bowed and spoke as one.

Bella grinned. “I am Bella at yours.”

The boys smiled and looked at each other and then to Thorin, who nodded at them, approving of their behavior towards the guests.

“Do come in,” Dis smiled. “I understand you have been travelling all day.  You must be hungry.  Please, come in and we’ll have some tea.”

“That’s very kind of you Lady Dis,” Mrs. Baggins said.

“Please, you will call me Dis.” She led them further into the house where a tea was all set up.  Dis served them while the maid served Thorin.   “We are very happy to have you stay with us as long as you wish,” Dis said, sitting down with her own tea cup in hand.

“I’m afraid we can spend no more than four days,” Mrs. Baggins said. “We have long been away from home and must return.”

Dis nodded. “I understand.  Well, I hope your stay with us will be pleasant.  We have a music room and you are welcome play on anything in there.  The gardens are lovely to walk, we have a quiet study where you may write letters and a library where you are welcome to read whatever you choose.   Do you play cards?  Thorin and I don’t often play any more.  Not with just the two of us.  Perhaps we can play some games this evening.  The boys are usually very well behaved, but they are boys and so if you hear loud noises, or see two youngesters covered in mud, I beg you now for your forgiveness.”

“Dis, please,” Thorin interrupted. “Let them enjoy their tea.”

Mrs. Baggins and Bella laughed. “Dis, Mr. Thorin,” Mrs. Baggins said, “we have just spent a month at my sister’s home with her seven children.  We are quite used to children’s noises.  I assure you they will not bother us in the least.”

“No indeed,” Bella said. “In fact, after spending so long among my cousins, I was feeling rather lonely and thinking how quiet Bag End will be when we return.  You will help me feel less lonely, I’m sure,” she looked to the two boys, who grinned widely at her. 

“Oh no, now you’ve done it. You’ll have company non-stop now and you will wish your time here is over more quickly,” Dis laughed.

Bella just smiled. “I already know that our time he will pass much to quickly,” she looked to Thorin and smiled.

Fili and Kili, completely oblivious to the subtle flirting going on ran to Bella. “Do you like to play army?”

“Well, I don’t know about army, but I do love a good game of touch-and-run,” she said.

“Let us go play now!” Fili pulled at her hand.

“Boys!” Dis said sharply. Immediately the boys backed away.

“It’s alright,” Bella said. “I will not play right now, but I promise you I will play with you in the morning.”

They smiled and ran to Thorin. “Did you hear?  Miss Bella’s going to play with us.”

“Yes I heard,” he said indulgently and patted their shoulders. “That is very good of her.  But remember, she is our guest and a lady.  You must play nicely.”

“We will!” they spoke together.

Bella laughed and Dis shook her head in embarrassment.

The evening came and so did good dinner and good company. Mr. Thorin, while polite, but reserved in public was very different at home with his sister and nephews.  He laughed more freely, and smiled more often than not.  He was very much at ease and Bella found herself quite smitten with this side of Thorin.

After dinner, Dis led them to the music room. She played on the piano-forte and then invited Bella to play.

“I remember your father telling me you played beautifully,” Thorin said.

“Yes,” Bella admitted, “but he also said that I play nearly as well as my mother. Mama is the better of the two of us.”

“Then let’s have both of you play,” Thorin said.

Bella played first and played a lively tune that was a favorite of hers, but then Mrs. Baggins played and everyone admitted that she was the finest they had ever heard. Dis soon herded the boys to bed and it wasn’t much longer that Bella and her mother said goodnight as well.

Their rooms were as big as the entire upstairs of Bag End. It was incredibly impressive and much more comfortable than a room at the inn would have been.  Bella couldn’t believe that these were guest rooms.

“I have a suspicious that he gave us rooms that aren’t normally used for guest rooms,” Mrs. Baggins said.

“What do you mean?” Bella answered.

“Bella, we might be guests here, but he gave us rooms worthy of the family. I imagine that he and his sister live in similar rooms in another wing.”

Bella sat on the bed in her night gown, brushing at her hair. “But why would he do that?”

Mrs. Baggins chuckled. “Can you not guess, my dear?”  She sat next to her daughter on the bed.  “I strongly believe that Mr. Thorin has feelings of great love for you.”

Bella’s eyes flew open and then she blushed. “Do you really think so?”

“I do,” Mrs. Baggins said. “Which makes me wonder about the propriety of you staying under his roof for several more days.”

“Mama,” Bella blushed more deeply. “I wouldn’t worry.  I’m not going to sneak off in the night to find Mr. Thorin for a midnight visit.”

“I should hope not,” Mrs. Baggins laughed. “Still, be more guarded in your words and actions when you are around him.”

“Mama, would it be so terrible if he did love me?” Bella asked.

Mrs. Baggins shook her head. “Of course not.  Can you imagine being mistress of this house?  And what happens if he gains his kingdom back?  Would you be a princess or a queen?”

Bella’s heart sank. Her chances of having Mr. Thorin as a potential suitor were distant, at best.  She was from a fine family, but they weren’t exactly well off.  She had little to offer in the way of dowry other than Bag End, but only on the condition that she could bear a son before her father’s death.  That wasn’t much incentive for any man to look to her for a wife, much less someone like Mr. Thorin.  And, if he did get Erebor back, he would need a woman of very high rank and standing to be his queen.  She didn’t come close to that.

“It cannot happen, Mama,” Bella said sadly. “Our family situation doesn’t qualify me to be the wife of a prince and especially not a king.”

“Sometimes, a man sees beyond money and inheritance while seeking for a wife,” Mrs. Baggins said gently, patting Bella on the back. “Instead, he looks for a woman who can stand by his side in intelligence or in temperament. He needs a wife who is witty and prudent.  You are all these things and I believe Mr. Thorin knows it.”


	12. Out of the mouths of servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has an interesting time during her visit in Ered Luin with Mr. Thorin.

The following morning, Bella couldn’t even make it to breakfast because she was surrounded by two small boys the moment she walked out of her bed chamber.

“You promised us, Miss Bella,” Fili said.

“We’re going to go play touch-and-run,” Kili pulled at her hand.

Bella laughed. “You’re right, I did.  Come on, let’s go.”

The boys led her out to the back gardens, talking the entire time about their favorite games, about when Uncle would play with them, and how excited they were to learn swords when they got older. Bella chuckled as she listened to them talk.  Once they were outside, the game began and the two boys took off running.  Bella was a good runner, but she was unable to keep up with or catch the two boys very often.

“Fili! Kili!” their mother yelled to them after they had been out for quite a long while. Bella was panting from all her running, but very happy.  Never-the-less, she was happy when the boys were called in and she was able to go into the shaded house.  Dis held out a cup of cool water too her.  “Did they even let you have breakfast?”

Bella laughed. “No, but it’s alright.  I had a lot of fun.”

Dis sighed. “It’s time for your lessons.  Go on now, Mr. Gloin is here.”  The boys’ shoulders slumped,  and they started to protest, but one look from their mother had them quiet and walking away.

Fili turned to face them. “Bye Miss Bella.  Thank you for playing with us.”

“Yeah, thank you!” Kili grinned.

Bella smiled back at them. “You’re welcome.  It was lots of fun.” 

The boys ran off down the hall and Dis put a gentle hand on Bella’s shoulder. “You’re an angel.  Mr. Balin, Thorin’s attorney, is here.  They want to talk with you, but I would suggest you grab a bite to eat and perhaps a comb in your hair.”

Bella blushed. “I will.  Where will I find the gentlemen?”

“They’ll be in Thorin’s office,” Dis said. “Just return to the bottom of the stairs on the first floor when you are ready and I’ll have a servant there to take you to them.”

“Thank you,” Bella said. “I won’t be long.”  She walked as quickly as she can while still being dignified.  But as soon as she could, she started to run to her room.  Her mother was not inside and Bella looked in the mirror.  Her hair was a bit of a mess and her cheeks were flushed.  She removed several pins from her hair and brushed at it, fixing the curls and resetting them as best as she could.  She took a little perfume to dab on her wrists and straightened down her dress.  She looked presentable enough, but she wondered if perhaps she should change her dress completely.  A look down at the hem showed a long streak of mud.

Bella sighed and changed her gown. Then she went back down the stairs where a well-dressed man servant waited.  “I’m supposed to meet with Mr. Thorin and his attorney.”

The man gave her a curious look and she saw his face had several large scars on it. He didn’t smile, but after a moment of staring at her, he held out his hand and led Bella to a new part of the house.

“Thank you, Bifur,” Thorin said as soon as Bella entered the room. The man servant left them.  Mr. Thorin approached Bella, took her hand and kissed it.  Bella recognize the white haired man as the one she had spoken to right after the duel.

He bowed, “Miss Bella, it’s good to see you again.”

“And you as well, Mr. Balin,” she curtsied back.

Thorin came and led her to a chair. He passed her a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits.  “I heard my nephews caught you first thing this morning.”

“They did,” she chuckled, “But they are dear children and I enjoyed playing about with them. Although, I’m afraid it’s not very dignified.  Have you ever thought about a croquette set for them?”

“What?” Thorin said with a grin. “Give those two boys mallets?  I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Bella laughed merrily. “Perhaps you are right.”

Mr. Balin was chuckling from his seat, his tea cup in hand. “Now, I believe we have some business to go over.”

“Business?” Bella looked to Thorin.

“I hoped that since you’ve gotten yourself involved with the business of Erebor and Bolg, that you might like to hear the latest developments and perhaps help me plan what next to do,” Thorin said.

“Well, I’ll do what I can,” Bella said, very proud to have been made privy to such a conference.

Balin set down his cup, ready to tell his tale.  “I was recently in Erebor, looking for more information and with the family being away, holding parties and looking for a potential bride, I was able to visit the royal home by pretending to be a tourist curious to see the house,” Balin winked, making Bella smile. “I visited with the house keeper, who seemed to be a decent sort.  She seemed quite relieved the family is gone for a while.  I get the feeling they aren’t well treated, but a living must be earned, so they stay on.”

“Those poor people,” Thorin said. “They deserve better.”

Balin nodded. “The housekeeper told me her grandmother had been the housekeeper back long ago when Thror was new to the kingdom.  It was always this good woman’s destiny to be the housekeeper of Erebor.  You would have liked her Thorin.  Anyway, she chatted with me and showed me around.  It was hard to be there again.  It’s changed so much and yet, not at all.”

Thorin sighed sadly. Bella was incredibly curious now about what Balin had discovered.

“From the tour alone, there was little to learn about the family. And I left feeling quite disappointed,” Balin continued.  “But while I was in the village, a very old woman approached me.  She told me she recognized me and that we had known each other from a very long time ago.  I learned that she had been the midwife that attended to your mother when your sister was born.”

“Dis?” Thorin asked. “She must be old indeed.”

"Don't let Dis know you said that about her age," Bella smiled at Mr. Thorin, who had the decency to look ashamed.

“Quite,” Balin nodded. “Anyway, she recognized me an told me she had carried a secret for many years.  She felt quite sure she is to die soon and wanted this off her conscious, but it was not the kind of information to share with a priest.   She told me that many years ago, after Thror gave up Erebor to Smaug, Mr. Smaug had a sister.”

“He did,” Bella said, “Mr. Smaug told me this himself.”

Balin looked surprised. “What else did he say, lass?”

“Well, he said that he felt it a shame that women couldn’t inherit land the way men could. I don’t remember him saying anymore about it though.”

Balin smiled and nodded. “That confirms some of what the old lady told me.  She said that Mr. Smaug’s sister fell, if you will forgive me,” he looked to Billa, “in the family way.  Before this, she had practically be throwing herself before Mr. Azog Orcson.”

“Mr. Orcson, the attorney?” Bella asked.

“Aye, the very same,” Balin said. “The baby was born out of wedlock.  The old woman was the only one who had been allowed to see Miss Smaug in her condition.  During that time, Mr. Smaug took a woman as his wife.  The old woman felt it was a marriage of necessity, because she knew there was no love involved in the marriage.  When Miss Smaug gave birth, the old midwife and the new Mrs. Smaug were the only ones to attend her in birth.  It seems the birth was very hard and Miss Smaug didn’t survive more than a few days after the babe was born.”

“And this babe,” Thorin asked. “It was a son?”

Balin nodded.   “It was and immediately, it was announced that Mrs. Smaug had born the son herself and that Mr. Smaug had an heir.  The joy in the village was fake, the old midwife told me,” Balin said, “but no one wanted to call Mr. Smaug out on the birth of a son so soon after the marriage to his wife.   So it went unquestioned or challenged.  She knew that the birth records with the church priests were forged because in the records of the old kirk, Blog was the son of Mr. and Mrs. Smaug, not Azog and poor Miss Smaug.”

“So Azog Orcson is Mr. Bolg’s true father?” Thorin asked.

“He is,” Balin said. “The old midwife swore to me she had been there when all this was done, but she had been forcibly sworn to secrecy that she would never tell this information to another living soul.  But her soul was troubled and she wanted to find peace.  She also said that Mr. Smaug was a terrible ruler and if she could, she would see Erebor restored to the true royal family.”

Thorin inhaled deeply several times and let out long, slow breaths. “So, out of the mouth of a faithful servant, we have our truth.”

“Aye,” Balin said, “but without solid evidence, I don’t know what can be done. Nothing short of starting a war, anyway.”

“Still,” Bella said. “Isn’t it enough?  I mean, the old woman swore this to you.  Doesn’t confessing something to an attorney mean anything?”

“It is all we need,” Balin said, “but I fear her testimony to me will not hold up in court.”

“Might there be other witnesses? Others who might know more, like the midwife?” Bella asked.

Balin nodded. “Perhaps, but if they had been sworn to secrecy, they might not be willing to come forward.  And how would we find them?” Balin took in a deep breath and then a sigh.  “I just don’ know where to go from here.”

“A judge,” Thorin said. “Take it before a judge anyway.  It’s better to try than not.”

“Very well,” Balin said. “Lass, I thank you for your part in helping us.  It means a lot to the family and a lot to the people.  The kingdom of Erebor will be a much better place when Thorin takes then throne than Smaug.”

“I don’t quite know how I got so involved,” Bella smiled, “but I’m glad to have done a small part.”


	13. News of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's visit with Mr. Thorin in his estate at Ered Luin was coming to an end. Bella is quite sure she is in love. But Mr. Thorin is looking to Scotland, and his kingdom in Erebor. He will not want a simple girl from Hobbiton. So, Bella returns home knowing that she must try to move on in her life and forget about the king in exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. It has been more than a year and a half since I updated this and it has sat unpleasantly in the back of my mind. I HATE unfinished stories. But I could not come up with a good ending. I've never been so blocked in a story that it took me this long to come up with a resolution. But I decided I would finish it and as I started to write, the words and ideas flowed. The story is now written! There will be 2 chapters after this and an epilogue. 
> 
> If you are just now joining the story, welcome! I hope you enjoy.

"L _ass, I thank you for your part in helping us.  It means a lot to the family and a lot to the people.  The kingdom of Erebor will be a much better place when Thorin takes then throne than Smaug."_

_"_ _I don't quite know how I got so involved," Bella smiled, "but I'm glad to have done a small part."_

That afternoon, Bella took a long walk with Mr. Thorin around the extensive gardens.  They talked about their families and childhoods.  Bella was fascinated by Mr. Thorin's stories of growing up in Erebor, but he wanted to hear about her.  And so they walked and talked until it was nearly time for dinner.  They arrived back at the house with enough time to freshen up before going down to the dining room.  Dis and the boys and Mrs. Baggins were very curious about how Bella and Mr. Thorin's afternoon had gone.  There was some polite gentle teasing, but topics of conversation quickly moved from subject to subject.

Bella loved her stay in Ered Luin.  Mr. Thorin was so attentive and full of surprises.  Bella learned that he could sing beautifully.  Dis had practically forced him to do it, but Bella was enchanted by his deep voice.  The only times that Bella didn't see Mr. Thorin was when he was taking care of his businesses and tenants.  By the end of the third day, Bella knew in her heart that she was very much in love with the man.  But they would be leaving in the morning to return home, much to everyone's sorrow.  The only one who was eager to move on was Mrs. Baggins, and rightfully so.  She had not seen her husband in a month and missed him greatly.  But Mr. Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili were very sad to have their guests leave.

The final evening had several of Mr. Thorin's friends over to join them for dinner.  Bella was pleased to see the kind Mr. Balin and she was a little on the nervous side when she met his brother, Mr. Dwalin.  He was a big man and reminded her a bit of Bolg, but Mr. Dwalin turned out to be an entertaining character.  He wasn't quite so polite among the company and Bella learned heard several things that had her cheeks flushing pink, but she was quite delighted with him.

"I've heard that you've been helping our Thorin gather information on how we might get Erebor back to the rightful prince," Mr. Dwalin said, accepting a plate of biscuits from a serving maid.

Bella nodded.  "I've managed to learn a little information, which I hope has been helpful."

"Well, from the way my brother and Thorin talk, you've found out more than a little."

"I'm happy to help," Bella said.  "Have there been any developments?"

Balin shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry to say there are none. I've hit dead ends in every lead I had.  My only choice is to take it before the courts and see if a judge can rule in our favor.

"I hate that it has to go before a judge," Dwalin growled.  "It could take weeks, months or longer and what if they go with Smaug?  We can't trust that the law will do what is right."

Balin sighed.  "I know."

"Do you know if Mr. Smaug succeeded in finding Mr. Bolg a wife?" Bella asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I'm sorry to speak ill of someone like this," Bella said, looking out of the corner of her eye to her mother, who was not going to approve, "but any woman who accepts his hand is foolish and is either power hungry herself or was sold out by her family."

"Bella!" Mrs. Baggins said sharply.

Thorin held up his hand.  "I fear that Miss Bella speaks the truth.  No woman in her right mind would accept him."

"Still, it wasn't kind," Mrs. Baggins said.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Mama," Bella said.

"We will keep you updated to any developments, of course," Mr. Balin said.

"That is very thoughtful of you.  I would appreciate that," Bella said.

Balin nodded his head at her and the subject was changed by Dis. 

The following morning found Bella and her mother climbing into their carriage after a delicious breakfast.  Bella was very sad about leaving.  She had no idea when she would see Mr. Thorin again.  If ever.  She tried to convince herself that he didn't feel as she did and not to expect anything from him.  He might be very happy to have his guests leave so he could return to his own personal business.  But as she climbed into her carriage, she did so holding onto his hand.  Her fingers tingled and it ran through her entire body.  Whether she liked it or not, she was absolutely certain that she was in love.

"May I write to you?" Mr. Thorin asked.

"Of course," she smiled politely.  "I would be most delighted to exchange letters with you."

He smiled brilliantly at her and nodded.  Then he let go of her hand after a kiss to her knuckles and closed the carriage door.  The driver snapped the reigns and the horses took off.  They waved to each other until they could no longer see the others.  Bella's sigh was nearly a sob.

"Dearest," Mrs. Baggins said, leaning forward.  "Are you well?"

"I'm very well, mama," Bella said, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.  "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Mrs. Baggins smiled. "Love does odd things to us."

Bella looked up in surprise, but her mother laughed.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Baggins patted Bella's knee.  "It's quite obvious.  You are in love with him and he is in love with you."

"Mama, you cannot know that about him.  Mr. Thorin has said nothing to lead me to that belief," Bella said, stuffing her handkerchief into her pocket.

Mrs. Baggins smiled and sat back in her seat.  "He doesn't have to say anything.  It's quite obvious.  You two don't hide your feelings so well as you might think."

Bella's ears turned red and she turned to look out the window as the travelled through Mr. Thorin's estate and finally onto the main road that would lead them home.  They would arrive in Bag End on the following evening.

Mr. Baggins was thrilled to have his wife and daughter home.  They were treated to a delicious dinner and then they sat in the sitting room, telling stories of the travels.  Mr. Baggins was most interested to hear about the developments in the ongoing drama of Mr. Thorin and Mr. Smaug and the fight for Erebor.

What Bella didn't know that a true battle was being planned.  Mr. Thorin had every intention on marching to Erebor to fight for his rightful kingdom, with Mr. Balin begging him to not do anything drastic until the courts could decide.  He agreed, but it didn't stop him or Mr. Dwalin from their planning.

                                        __________________________________________________________

For Bella, her days fell back into their old routine.  She attended a few dances when the autumn festival came around, but she did so out of social obligation and not because she was of any mind to dance.  Mr. Thorin could not be her partner, and in her mind, no one danced better than Mr. Thorin, so she didn't want to dance with anyone else.

The autumn was crisp in Hobbiton, but not unpleasant.  The letters that Bella had gotten weekly from Mr. Thorin and Dis slowly began to grow fewer.  It was every other week, and then a month went by and Bella wondered if her letters no longer were getting through or if Mr. Thorin decided he was no longer interested in Bella.  She hoped not.  The idea of him finding another to give his attentions to made her feel sick to her stomach.  But the letters were fewer.  There was no denying that.

Finally, in early winter, a time came that is was no longer appropriate for Bella to write again without any kind of reply.  She quit waiting for the post to arrive and instead took to quietly reading in the sitting room while winter came and it was too cold to go out on walks.  The winter was quite dreary.  It was more wet than usual, so no one ventured out unless they absolutely had too.  There were no visits with friends, no parties, no walking into town, and no visits from the post.  The usual cheer of Bag End was missing.  Bella could not make herself be merry with her family, not even in the preparation of Yule.

"Miss Bella?" the house keeper came to her one afternoon, four days before Yule.  "Mr. Baggins would like to see you in the study."

Bella got up and went to her father." He was holding the paper in his hands.  "Ah, Bella, come and sit down, dear, for I have just read something most interesting and I think you will like to hear what it has to say."

Bella sat in the chair opposite her father. "I cannot imagine what there might be, so please tell."

Mr. Baggins smiled.  "It is a news article from Scotland."

Bella's eyebrow went up.  The only interest in Scotland that she had was it was the location of Erebor, and the ex-prince, who was trying to win it back.

"It seems that in Scotland on the highly celebrated holiday of Durin's Day, Mr. Thorin Durin was leading a small band of followers into Erebor, to wage war and reclaim his throne.

"What?" Bella cried out, barely restraining herself from snatching the newspaper from her father's hands.

Mr. Baggins nodded.  "A war.  Although I can't imagine a war if you've only got a dozen followers.  It says," he said, looking back down to the paper, "that Mr. Thorin and his attorney went before a judge to give evidence to why Erebor belongs to Mr. Thorin and the judge agreed, but Mr. Smaug has refused.  It seems that Mr. Smaug went out among his subjects for support, but a few brave ones stood up to him.  There was a fight and Mr. Smaug ended up dead."

"He was incredibly old," Bella said in horror, "I don't suppose it took much for his heart to give out."

"If that was the reason," her father mumbled.  "But it doesn't say."

"So if Mr. Smaug is dead and the judge ruled Mr. Thorin to be the rightful heir, then surly he is king again," Bella said, feeling very happy for him, but saddened at the same time.  If he was king, there was no need for a simple girl from Hobbiton.  He would find a wife worthy of being a queen.

"I'm afraid it wasn't so simple," Mr. Baggins frowned, looking at the paper again.  "Mr. Orcson and Mr. Bolg have refused to honor the judge's rule, saying that Mr. Smaug had named Mr. Bolg his heir with Mr. Orcson gaining a substantial amount of property in the deal."

"They had much to lose if Mr. Thorin was successful," Bella pointed out.

Mr. Baggins nodded his head.  "Indeed.  For that reason, they refused to leave, even after Smaug's death.  Several officials were sent in, but," he paused and looked up to Bella.  "Well, they weren't able to get Mr. Orcson and Mr. Bolg out either."

Bella felt an icy cold chill down her back.  She could only imagine what her father was implying.  "Durin's Day?" she suddenly, "but that was nearly four weeks ago, if I remember correctly about Durin's Day."

Mr. Baggins nodded.  "Yes, you're right.  The news has travelled slowly to only make it to us now."

"So what has happened to Mr. Thorin?" Bella asked.

"He and his followers were going to war.  There is nothing else, I'm sorry to say."

Bella was very afraid for Mr. Thorin.  If they truly meant to go to war... She shuddered again.  Either Mr. Thorin would be successful or he would die in the attempt.  There was no other option with Mr. Thorin.

"What can I do father?" she asked.

He shook his head.  "I don't know, my dear.  There has been no correspondence with him or his family.  We cannot travel to Scotland and just happen to visit Erebor.  It would be proper at all."

"I know," she sighed.  "I know.  I just wish I could help."

Her father came around his desk and placed a kiss on her forehead.  "I wish so too, my dear, but there is nothing to be done."


	14. Yule

There was nothing in the paper the next day about the drama going on in Erebor, much to Bella's disappointment.  But when an express messenger arrived for the Baggins' family that afternoon, they were all surprised by its contents.

It was from Dis, Mr. Thorin's sister, and it was addressed to the entire family.

_Mr. Baggins, Mrs. Baggins, and my dear friend, Miss Bella,_

_There is no time for pleasantries, or either for good form.  My brother, Thorin Durin, has been injured in Scotland and I must ride to him immediately.  He has gone to Erebor to reclaim our home, and while he was successful in running out the usurper, he was injured in the process and I must go to him.  But such a journey into such a situation, is no place for my children.  I must leave them, but I have no other family in which I can trust their well-being._

_I am begging that Miss Bella be allowed to come to my home in Ered Luin to help with the care of my children while I journey.  I have no one else to ask and I trust no one else.  For the meantime, the children will be in the care of my housekeeper and servants, but I would feel so much better if Miss Baggins and Mrs. Baggins be with them.  My boys were so very fond of both of them.  I leave for Scotland tomorrow.  If you can, please reply as quickly as possible as to whether you can or cannot help._

_I am forever in your debt.  I wish you and your family the greatest of joy,_

_Dis Fitzjoli_

"Oh my!" Mrs. Baggins cried out. "The poor dear.  Mr. Baggins, what will be your reply?"

Mr. Baggins looked to Bella and then to his wife.  "Of course, you must go."

Bella kissed her father's forehead and ran from the room to pack.  Mrs. Baggins also gave her husband a kiss and went with him to his study so he could reply.  The message to Dis was one its way five minutes later.  They would leave before dawn on the morrow.  Bella wanted to leave within the hour, but her father wouldn't hear of it.  This late in the day, they would only have a few hours of travel time before it was too dark and they would have to stop for the night, which means two nights on the road only to arrive the same day as they would if they left the following morning.

Bella wasn't happy about that, but she conceded to her father's wisdom.  Bella was able to take more time to pack her trunks, however, and that was good.  She took care in packing her gowns and personal items.  She had enough time to take the carriage into town with her mother and buy a few presents for Fili and Kili.  They would be there in time for Yule and Bella wanted to give her young friends as happy a day as she could, even though they would be without their mother or uncle.

That night, Bella wrapped and packed her small gifts and got into bed.  It took a long time for her to fall asleep with the nervousness and excitement that was coming up.  But she couldn't help but feel very worried about Mr. Thorin's injury.  It had to have been serious if Dis was leaving her home and children so quickly, especially right before Yule.

She was awake long before the servant came to rouse her.  She dressed quietly in the dark and left to have a light breakfast while their trunks were being loaded onto the carriage. 

"I wish you both safe travels," Mr. Baggins said.  "I'm sorry I cannot accompany you right now.  But I will join you as soon as I have set the affairs of Bag End in order."

"You are coming out father?" Bella asked.

He nodded.  "I will.  The invitation didn't invite me specifically, but since it was addressed to all of us and asking me for my permission, it will take that as an invitation to join my wife and daughter."

"Of course it is," Mrs. Baggins said.  "And we are grateful you will come to us."

With a final goodbye, Mrs. Baggins and Bella climbed into the carriage and left while it was still dark.  It would be a full day of travel, a stop at an inn, and then another half a day before they would arrive in Ered Luin.

"Those poor boys," Mrs. Baggins said as the pulled away.  "They will be without their mother for nearly two days before we arrive."

Bella looked out the carriage window to wave goodbye to her father.  She could hardly see him in the torch light, but she knew he was there waving to her.  "I know," she finally said as they rounded the corner and down the lane.  "I only wish there was a faster way."

Mrs. Baggins nodded and was silent.  Bella fell asleep soon after and woke after the sun had risen and shone brightly through the carriage window.  The wheels bounced along the road and Bella was happy to get out and stretch her legs an hour later.  The horses were watered and given half an hour's rest.  Bella and Mrs. Baggins took the opportunity to eat a light lunch in the warmth of the carriage before they continued on.

There was little to do but visit with her mother, stare out the window and sleep while they journeyed.  By the time the sun was starting to set, they arrived at their destination and took a room in the inn.  They ate a nice dinner before retiring for the night.  Bella had trouble falling asleep again after so much inactivity and rest in the carriage.  Thoughts of Mr. Thorin, injured, plagued her.  She worried for Fili and Kili and she hoped that Dis' journey was as uneventful as theirs had been.

They were up early again the next morning and ate breakfast as soon as it could be served.  Their trunks were reattached to the carriage and they were off again.

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at Ered Luin.  The last stretch of the journey was the long lane that led to Mr. Thorin's estate.  Bella took the time to straighten her dress, and try to tame her curls, but it was little use.  When they arrived, a man servant stood waiting for them.  He opened the door and Bella noticed how much colder it was here than in Hobbiton.  She walked quickly to the house, where a frazzled looking house keeper stood with the two young boys. 

Fili and Kili bowed quickly to the guests before running to Bella and throwing their arms around her.

"Mama's gone," Kili said, with tears in his face.

"I know, dear boy," Bella said, wiping at the tears with a handkerchief.  "But I have come to stay with you for a while.  We will play games and read stories."

"I miss Mama."

Bella ran a hand gently over his head.  "I know you do, but we'll have fun together."

"Do we still have to have lessons?" Fili asked.

"Well, I don't know," Bella said looking to the house keeper, "but I expect your mama has left directions for me.  I'll see what she has to say."

Fili groaned.

The housekeeper, Mrs. Armstrong stepped forward.  "Excuse me madam, miss.  My mistress did leave you a letter.  It is in your rooms.  She asked if you please read it as soon as you were settled."

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Baggins said.

"The mistress wanted you to be given the guest rooms that are closest to the young masters' rooms, Mrs. Armstrong said.  "Your things are being taken up right now."

"Thank you," Bella said and looked to the boys.

"Will you play with us?" Kili asked.

"Soon," Bella smiled.  "But first, I need to freshen up, read your mama's letter and write to her to tell her of our arrival.  Then we will play a bit before dinner."

Kili's face fell, but Bella promised them they only needed to wait one hour and then they could play.  They went off with a servant and Mrs. Armstrong led the two ladies to their rooms.  The rooms were grand and very fine.  The windows over looked the back gardens, which were still beautiful in the winter.  There was a hint of snow in the shadows of the gardens.

Bella took off her traveling cloak and over coat.  She found the letter left by Dis.

"Dis would have had to have written this not knowing if we were coming or not," Bella said.

"She has great faith in you," Mrs. Baggins smiled.  "But it is sad that she has no other family in which to turn too.  I wonder what happened to Mr. Fitzjoli?"

"Mr. Thorin told me that he died several years from a terrible illness," Bella said sadly.  "Young Kili was still a babe in arms."  She opened the letter. 

_Mrs. Baggins and Miss Bella,_

_Thank you for coming to stay with my sons while I am gone to tend to my brother.  My heart breaks to leave them for so long and so close to Yule, but I know they will be safe and well looked after with you.  They must attend their lessons on the days that their tutor, Mr. Dori, comes to the house.  He will be in two days before Yule and then he will not return until two days after Yule.  Fili and Kili must attend their lessons.  They will try and talk you out of it, but be firm._

_I have left instruction with Mrs. Armstrong and Mr. Armstrong to the running of the household.  They will take care of food, servants and other matters.  But it is the hardest job that I am asking you to perform.  Take care of my sons until my return.  I ask you to please write often and keep me informed on how my sons are doing.  I've left directions for letters with Mrs. Armstrong.  Give them to her and she will have them posted._

_As of now, I don't know the condition of my brother or of the situation in Erebor.  I will return home as soon as I am able, but it may be some weeks._

_Forever your friend,_

_Dis Fitzjoli_

Bella sighed.  There was no word on Mr. Thorin. 

"It seems we have our work cut out for us," Mrs. Baggins said.

Bella nodded.  She opened the desk in the sitting room and wrote a letter to Dis, but she realized her time was up and the boys would be pounding on her door if she didn't presently go to them.  She would write more later.

Fili and Kili were happy to have Bella there to play with them.  They showed her their wooden soldiers, made by hand by their uncle's good friend, Mr. Bifur.  After play, the boys were cleaned up, they all ate dinner, and then it was bedtime.  Kili cried.  He missed him mama, but Bella read them a story and sang them a song.

The next morning, Fili and Kili had lessons and Bella got to meet their tutor, Mr. Dori.  He was a small man, all silver hair, and a round, kind face.  His language was perfection when speaking and his vocabulary included words that Bella had only ever seen in books, never in common use.  But he was kind and patient, but firm, which is what the lads needed to do their lessons.  After lessons were over,  they had lunch, rest time, played, dinner, and bed with story and song.

The following morning was Yule eve.  They strung popped corn and cranberries.  Garland was hung and they sang songs.  Mrs. Baggins read to them and the boys were given a special treat of gingerbread before going to bed.

That night, Mrs. Baggins, Mrs. Armstrong, and Bella got out the presents for the boys.  They were placed on a small table with more garland and a few candies and an orange that Dis had purchased for them. 

There was no containing the boys' excitement the following morning.  They didn't even bother to dress, to Mrs. Armstrong's horror, but to Bella's amusement.  What is Yule if not a lovely excuse to break a few proper rules in order to have some amusements.  The boys received each a hobby horse, more figurines of wood, a book, and some colorful chalks for their writing slates.  They dove into a piece of peppermint candy, sucking contentedly at it while setting up their new figurines.  Apparently, it was the battle for Erebor and the great Uncle Thorin led the army against their foes.  Of course, Mr. Thorin was the victor in every scenario. 

The grand ball room was opened up and the boys were allowed to gallop through the large room on their hobby horses.  Bella watched their endless energy and saw that once again, they played at Uncle Thorin riding to battle.

There was a piano-forte in the ballroom and Mrs. Baggins played many wonderful songs.  Bella danced with the boys and they all sang together.  Dinner was stuffed turkey and the most delicious plum pudding Bella had ever eaten.  All-in-all, it was the perfect Yule day.  Well, as perfect as one could have when missing most of their families.

Bella fell into bed that night completely exhausted.  She was exhausted every night, but tonight, even more so.

"I had no idea how tiring young children could be," Bella sighed as she sank into her pillows.

Mrs. Baggins laughed.  "Your father and I wanted more children," she said, "but no more joined our family after you.  Of course, you had enough spirit for three children," she nudged Bella, who cracked a smile.  "We were so grateful that we were blessed with you, but we dreamt of more.  We had hoped for a son to inherit Bag End, but we would have been happy had we been given five daughters.  Alas, it was not to be, however.  Still, you kept our housekeeper, servants, and myself quite busy.  You would disappear off into the garden, searching for fairies in the shrubs."

Bella chuckled.  "I remember that."

"You found, instead of fairies, plenty of bugs, frogs, a few birds, and even managed to get stung by a bee before out-growing your little adventures."

"Thank goodness for that," Bella laughed.

"Thank goodness for you being Bella and turning into the wonderful young lady that you are.  I'm so proud of the way you're really taken to caring for Fili and Kili."

"Well, they are dear children," Bella said, "if a little trying, loud and energetic."

Now Mrs. Baggins laughed and soon, both women were sound asleep.


	15. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has much to worry about.

Mr. Baggins joined them two days after Yule, much to Bella and Mrs. Baggins delight.  Bella moved out of the bedroom to sleep in her sitting room.  It was really very comfortable and she wouldn't allow Mrs. Armstrong to make up another set of rooms just for her when she was quite happy with the situation.

Letters to Dis were regular, but letters from Dis were not.  She had sent one letter to let them know of her safe arrival in Erebor.  After that, the next letter was just to thank Bella and Mrs. Baggins.  Little news was shared, which disappointed Bella greatly.  She had hoped for some word of Mr. Thorin's condition, but there was none from Dis. Bella decided that no news was better than bad news, and so she continued to care for Fili and Kili during the next couple of weeks.

By mid-January, Bella decided to write to Mr. Thorin.  So far, all her correspondence had been with Dis.  She had heard nothing from Mr. Thorin and little from Dis, but she could go no longer without writing him.

_Mr. Thorin,_

_I am making bold to write you when you've not returned any of my previous letters, so I hope you can forgive me if I write you once again.  It's been six months since I heard from you.  I miss our conversations and our letters, greatly.  I hope you are on the mend from your injuries.  Your dear sister has revealed very little to me in regard to your health and situation.  I hope this letter finds you in good health and recovery._

_I've been staying with your nephews for six weeks now.  They are dear children, but they have more energy than I imagined.  They attend their lessons each day and practice their music.  We play a great deal and I read to them every night and we sing.  The weather has been too cold to go out much, which only adds to their exuberance._

Bella was thinking on what to say next when there was a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking.  She jumped up and ran towards the room Fili and Kili had last been playing in.  The window was broken and the cold January air filled the room.  Near the boys wooden soldiers was the glass from the window.  Bella let out a scream and ran to the window.  She saw a huge man with Fili and Kili under his arms, trudging through the mud and leftover snow.

"Mr. Bifur!" Bella cried out.  She climbed through the broken window and ran after the boys.  She hoped the strong man servant had heard her.  She raced after the tracks.  "Stop!"  she screamed.  "Fili!  Kili!"

"Auntie!" they both screamed, using the name they had given her just after Yule.

The huge man who had them turned just enough for Bella to see.  Azog Orcson.  She nearly froze in place, terrified by the huge man.  But seeing her sweet boys hanging from his arms, crying out to her, gave her a renewed strength.  Not that she had any idea what she was going to do again Mr. Orcson.  He was three times her size.

:Stop! Let them go!" she screamed.  She ran to him and tried to tackle him, but he turned just as she did and poor Fili's head connected with hers.  He let out a cry and she fell to the icy ground, her head exploding in pain.

She tried to stand, but found that she could not.  Nor could her eyes focus on Mr. Orcson throwing the boys towards a carriage.  She cried out to them and only heard Kili cry back to her.  She tried to get up again and stumbled a few steps forward before falling again. 

In the pain-filled haze of her mind, she heard a cry from a man.  She tried to focus, Mr. Dori, the boys tutor was charging at Mr. Orcson.  She saw one of the boys dropped to the ground and she crawled as fast as she could.  Kili crawled to her and met her part way.

"Fili's dead," Kili wailed.

Bella couldn't accept that.  She wouldn't accept it. The very idea was terrifying.  She pulled Kili tightly to her.  They were both soaking with icy, muddy water.  Bella saw the flash of a sword and she threw herself over Kili. 

Mr. Dori's sword was out in a flash and quickly buried in Mr. Orcson's chest.  The huge man fell.  Bella sat up in time to see Mr. Dori run to a dark bundle on the ground.  He lifted Fili and carried him away as quickly as he could. 

"We need to follow him," Bella said, standing a third time and relieved that she remained standing.  She took a few steps with Kili, crying at her side.  Suddenly, Mr. Bifur was running for her, followed closely by Mrs. Armstrong.  Bella and Kili were lifted into strong arms and carried to the house.

She hardly knew what was going on.  She was deposited onto her bed by Mr. Bifur and then he walked out.  Mrs. Baggins, Mrs. Armstrong and a maid servant were immediately at her side, helping her out of the wet clothes and bundled into warm robes and blankets.

"Fili, Kili?" she cried out.

"Both are being looked over," Mrs. Armstrong said.

"Kili said Fili's dead," she cried.

"Now, now, that's not true.  He was knocked out, but he is not dead, I assure you," Mrs. Armstrong said. "Excuse me while I go to the kitchens for tea, herbs and food."

Bella was made warm and soon there was tea in her hands.  The tea cup hurt and when she looked at her hands, she understood why.  They were torn up from her multiple falls to the ground.  Mrs. Baggins fetched bandages and wrapped them up.

Half an hour later, a doctor entered the room.  He looked at her hands and demanded to see her other injuries.  Only her knees had suffered, until he felt at her head.  She yelped in pain.  The doctor examined her head. It seemed that when she and Fili had been knocked together, she received a large lump, a small cut and a black eye.  Fili had been knocked out, but didn't seem any worse for the wear.  They both had a few cuts from the glass, but the doctor assured her that they were well taken care of and sporting nothing more than a few bandages. 

Bella ached to see them, but her head was pounding and she only wanted to sleep.  After another tea with some pain relief herbs infused into it, she fell into a deep, long sleep.

It was dark outside when she woke.  She sat up and felt the need to go to the toilet.  Mrs. Baggins shifted in bed, but didn't get up.  Bella slowly walked to the washroom, where the chamber pot was located.  She took care of business and moved slowly towards the door.  She snuck out and went to Fili and Kili's room.  The large door swung open without sound and she was able to peek in.  The boys were cuddled around each other, but fast asleep.

Bella went to the sitting room where she had been writing her letter to Thorin.  She decided to finish it and send it off in the morning.

_Mr. Thorin, since writing last, the most astonishing thing has happened.  Mr. Azog Orcson came to Ered Luin and tried to kidnap your nephews.  Thankfully he didn't make it far thanks to Mr. Dori and Mr. Bifur. We are all a little shaken, but we are all well, now._

She thought about it for a moment wondering if she needed to include her part, but decided it was not for the best.

_Rest assured we are all well, although the boys might be more nervous than normal.  Poor dears.  I wish you a speedy recovery._

_With kindest regards, Bella Baggins_

She slid it into an envelope and set it aside.  Her head was starting to ache again, so she headed back to her rooms and climbed back into bed.  The covers were warm against the night air.

The following morning, after being checked over by the physician again and declared to be well enough to leave bed, Bella made sure her letter was posted. She spent the morning sitting with the boys in their room because Fili was not yet allowed to leave and Kili didn't want to be alone without Fili.  She read to them, told them stories, held Kili when he needed to cry and ran comforting fingers through Fili's hair, careful of the bandage.

When her headaches became too much, she went back to her room to have tea while her mother stayed with the boys.  Her hands and knees required bandages for several days before they healed enough to go without.

Four days after the attempted kidnapping, word arrived that Mr. Thorin, Dis, and others would be arriving in Ered Luin that evening.  The household went into a frenzy to make sure all was clean, well stocked and presentable.  Bella made sure the boys were washed and dressed well to receive their mother and uncle.  Bella was incredibly nervous.  Her face sported a large bruise still, and her hands were still scabbed.  Not at all ladylike.  She almost hid away in her room when they arrived, but then that would not show the true devotion she had to the boys in the face of those who had left them in her charge. 

Nervously, she watched as the carriage pulled up.  Before it came to a stop, the door flew open and Dis nearly fell out.  She ran to her boys, who ran to her.  They crashed into each other and held each other tightly.  Dis held them close and kept her tears in check as she looked over each son. 

Bella suddenly worried that Mr. Thorin and Dis would blame her for this misfortune.  It was, after all, her who was supposed to be watching over the boys.  She turned back to the carriage to see Mr. Dwalin helping Mr. Thorin out of the carriage.  Mr. Thorin's arm was in a sling and he moved carefully.  Bella took several steps closer and curtsied.

"Mr. Thorin, welcome home."


	16. Mr. Thorin's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella must face Mr. Thorin and explain to him why his nephews were kidnapped under her care.

"Mr. Thorin, welcome home."

Mr. Thorin looked to her and smiled, but then his smile faded very quickly.  "Miss Baggins, what happened?"

Bella touched her bruised face.  "I had an encounter with Fili's head I'm afraid."

"Was this from the attack?" he asked, his face severe. 

"Yes," she answered, but nervousness crept into her voice.  He blamed her for the kidnapping.  She was sure of it.

Mr. Thorin said something that sounded like a growl in a language that Bella could not understand.  Mr. Dwalin looked equally angry.  Dis stood up and looked at Bella, her eyes dark with fury.

Bella cowered, just a little, but then stood up straight.  She would face her accusers bravely and take whatever punishment they meant for her to have.

"She protected us!" Kili cried out.  The boys ran to Bella and stood before their mother and uncle.  Mr. Bifur did too.

"The young masters are correct.  She followed Mr. Orcson and did her best to force him to release the boys," Mr. Bifur said.

Mr. Thorin's face relaxed.  "My apologies, Miss Baggins.  I am not angry with you, I assure you, but I am angry that someone hurt you.  I am angry that someone tried to take my nephews.  I am angry that that coward came here to hurt me though injury to my family."

Bella felt incredibly relieved and thought for a moment she would faint.  A strong hand gripped her arm, keeping her up right. 

"It is cold and this is a distressful topic," Dis said.  "Let's adjourn to the parlour, where we can be warm, have a comfortable chair and some tea."

Mr. Bifur helped Bella inside while Mr. Dwalin stood with Mr. Thorin and Dis herded her sons into the warmth.  Mrs. Baggins an Mrs. Armstrong stood in the door, out of the cold winter air and greeted the party.  Mrs. Armstong and several servants took everyone's coats and cloaks.  Tea was brought in and Bella was given a very comfortable spot near the fire with hot tea placed into her hands.  She watched as Mr. Thorin carefully sat down, grunting ever so slightly as he did.

Once everyone was settled, Mr. Thorin cleared his throat. "I cannot thank you enough Mrs. Baggins and Miss Baggins for being here so Dis could come to me.  Erebor was no place for the young boys.  They did not need to be there.  We were right in entrusting my sister-sons in your care."

Dis nodded, looking very grateful as she dabbed at her eyes with a fine handkerchief.

"I was injured and unable to sit up or write for many weeks," Mr. Thorin went on.  "I asked Dis not to share too much, always worried about who might intercept our letters and I didn't wish to worry you or the boys unnecessarily," Thorin said.

Bella nodded in understanding.  I'm sorry if my letters provided too much information.  I didn't think that there might be anyone who would steal them, but it shows a lack of judgement on my part."

"Nay, lady," Thorin said, leaning forward, slightly and wincing.  "If you had said too much, I would have asked Dis to write you and tell you so.  Your letters helped me to recover, I'll have you know.  Hearing about the antics of my nephews, as told in your own narrative was delightful to me.  It made me strong because I knew I needed to return to them to see how much they have grown.  And it made me strong because I wanted to return to you and thank you personally for all you did for us."

Bella blushed.  "You are most welcome, Mr. Thorin.  I would do it all over again."

At dinner, Fili and Kili wanted to know how the battle at Erebor went.  Thorin gave them a pained smile and told them the good, heroic parts of the tale, but Bella and every adult there knew there was much more to the story than Mr. Thorin let on.

When the hour grew late, Dis excused herself and took the boys upstairs to bed.  Mrs. Baggins went with her to help.  Bella watched Mr. Thorin.  It must have been a terrible injury to still cause him pain, though he showed it very little.  But as soon as the boys were gone, he relaxed a bit more.

"Will you not tell me more?" Bella asked quietly.  "I do not wish to know the particulars of war, but perhaps the politics that went on."

"I owe you an apology," Mr. Thorin said and Bella cocked her head slightly.  She had not expected that.  "I asked you, when you last visited Ered Luin, if I could write you."

"And you did," Bella said.

"For a short time.  Our correspondence was greatly enjoyable by me.  I looked forward to each letter and I savored every word.  But more news came to me about Erebor and I knew I had to act.  My time to write grew less and finally, I could send nothing more, lest I put our plans into jeopardy.  It was most regrettable, but I had no choice."

"I am glad to understand," Bella said.  "It had concerned me."

He nodded and leaned back.  "Mr. Balin, my attorney, put our case before the judges and it was declared that I was the rightful heir to Erebor and that Mr. Smaug was to vacate the property.  He, of course, would not.  Even with all the evidence we found against him and the dishonor of what Mr. Orcson had done to my grandfather brought before them, they would not budge.  My kin went with me to Erebor, to march upon the castle and demand that Mr. Smaug be cast out.  There were many in the village who stood by my side, but Smaug would not be persuaded."

Bella shook her head in amazement.  "Pray tell me what happened."

"In a desperate attempt to gain some approval, Smaug went out among the people of the village, but he had not treated them right.  They rose up against him and he was killed by a good man named Bard, who had often been at the mercy of Smaug for the care of his children.  It was quite a dreadful situation."

Bella gasped, amazed that one poor man had been so badly mistreated as to kill another.

"However, I'm of the mind that if Bard had not," Mr. Dwalin said, "that there would have been another.  Smaug was loathed by many."

Mr. Thorin agreed and continued with his story.  "With Smaug dead, my kin and I stormed the castle.  We entered easily and there was none to fight us.  Most of the servants fell before us and begged to be spared."

"So how did you get so injured?" Bella asked.

"I searched the castle before finally finding the odious Azog Orcson.  We fought and I was separated from Dwalin, who is the best fighter I know."

Mr. Dwalin nodded in agreement, unapologetically.

"As we fought, his son, Bolg, found us.  I couldn't take them both on and in the end, I knocked Bolg to the ground, but Azog's sword pierced me."

Bella gasped in horror.

"Forgive me lady," he said, "this is not a story for your ears."

"No, please, do tell me the rest. I must know," Bella begged.

Dwalin arrived to keep them from running me through.  Bolg was killed, but Azog escaped.  He was injured, though.  Dwalin tried to pursue him, but quickly returned to my side.  Had he not, I would not have survived.  But I did, thanks to Mr. Dwalin and the best physician I know, Mr. Oin.  And then Dis came.  And I slowly mended from my injuries.  Mr. Balin began to set things right among the servants and in the village.  We had hoped to send for Fili and Kili before winter was over, but then, an express messenger arrived with word of Azog Orcson having been spotted near Ered Luin.  We packed as quickly as could and made haste to travel here."

"I'm so glad you did.  I don't suppose you got my letter," Bella said.

"I did, actually, along with letters from Mr. Dori and Mr. Bifur."

"Thank goodness they were close by, but I didn't expect Mr. Dori to be such an excellent swordsman," Bella said, thinking back to the tutor's quick action.

"Mr. Dori and Mr. Bifur were left behind in their positions for a very good reason.  Both are incredibly strong, good fighters, and as loyal to me as my brother-in-arms, Dwalin," Thorin explained.

Bella sighed in relief.  "So you didn't leave Fili and Kili completely defenseless."

"Never," Thorin said in complete seriousness.  "And it seems that my faith in you paid off as well.  It might have turned out much worse had you not been there to pursue Azog after he took my nephews."

"There was nothing else to be done.  I'm afraid I didn't do much good.  I only managed in getting Fili and myself injured."

"Nay, sweet lady," Thorin said gently, "you detained Azog long enough for Dori and Bifur to come to your aid.  I am grievous, though, to see you so terribly injured."

Bella scoffed and looked to her hands.  "Scrapes and bruises are all that I have.  They will heal soon enough."

"You are too good, dear Bella," Thorin said.  He winced again as he shifted.

"You are still in pain," Bella said, standing, "truly, you should rest."

"I will very soon," Thorin said.  He started to stand, and Dwalin was by his side in an instant, helping him up.  Thorin spoke a word in his language to Dwalin, who nodded and stepped back.

Mr. Thorin went to Bella and took her hand.  He felt at the scrapes that remained from her fall.  "Thank you lady, for all you have done for Fili, Kili, Dis, and myself."

Bella nodded.  He kissed her hand and then led her out of the parlour door.  He gave a very stiff bow and headed off down a hall.  Bella stood quite still for a moment, her hand tingling.  She turned towards the stairs that would lead her to her rooms and she headed up.  Later, she recounted the tale to her mother of how Mr. Thorin had been injured and his reclamation of Erebor.


	17. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and her mother are no longer needed in Ered Luin and are making plans to go home.

The following morning, the breakfast table was full for the first time in many months.  Mr. Thorin sat at the head with Dis, Fili, Kili, Mr. Dwalin, Mrs. Baggins and Bella filling in all the other chairs.

"I had expected Mr. Baggins to be here," Mr. Thorin said to Mrs. Baggins.  "I thought I remembered from one of Bella's letters that he had come to Ered Luin."

Mrs. Baggins nodded.  "It is true, sir, he did come, but he couldn't be away from Bag End long.  We have some small business there and he wasn't able to stay away long."

Mr. Thorin nodded his head, thoughtfully.  "You have long been away from him.  I'm sure you're eager to return to your home."

Mrs. Baggins nodded.  "For my part, I am.  I miss Mr. Baggins very much as well as my dear sweet home."

"And what about you, Miss Bella?" Thorin asked.

Bella swallowed the bit of sausage in her mouth, "Yes, sir.  Indeed I miss my father very much.  It will be nice to see him upon returning home, but I will say, I have quite grown to love your beautiful home and will miss the magnificent views of the Blue Mountains from here."

Thorin nodded.  "I hope one day you will come to Erebor.  The rugged terrain is spotted by beautiful lochs.  I think you would quite enjoy the scenery."

"Then with that invitation, I would be happy to go there one day," she smiled.

The plans for Bella and Mrs. Baggins return to Bag End began and Bella was a little more than sad about it.  She had spoken the truth and was very fond of the grand home with the gorgeous views.  She adored Fili and Kili and would miss them terribly.  And Mr. Thorin.  She sighed anytime she thought of him.  But he had been the one to bring up the topic of their going home.  It was obvious that he wanted them to leave so he could finish healing from his injuries and return to Erebor, where he would be a king.  And her dear mother longed to be with her husband again and in her own household.  Bella could not be upset by her mother's longing to return home.  And Bella missed her friend, Rosie.  They had written often to each other, but wasn't the same as being able to talk face to face over tea.

Bella spent her remaining days playing with Fili and Kili, having tea with Dis, and visiting with Mr. Thorin.  He and Mr. Balin corresponded daily by post.  Bella couldn't imagine the expense.

"Long ago, we had ravens, trained to deliver written letters.  They could travel far, but most of them time, we just used them to stay connected with The Greenwood Kingdom and the village by the largest of the lakes, called Long Loch.  One day we will have ravens again," Mr. Thorin said one morning.

Bella was quite astounded.  Two nights before they were scheduled to leave, Mr. Thorin had the ballroom cleared out and cleaned up.  In a small, family party, they had music, provided by Mrs. Baggins, and there was singing and dancing.  Mr. Thorin was well enough he could do a few slow dances and of course, Bella was his only partner.  Dis and Dwalin danced together and Bella was quite amazed at how gracefully Mr. Dwalin danced.  Bella couldn't remember a more wonderful evening.

The next morning was the day to finish her packing.  They would leave the following morning at dawn.  Bella couldn't help but feel quite sad.  She, Fili and Kili talked quite a while and promised to write often.  But she was quite surprised when her dear father showed up just after lunch.  He had come to travel back with his ladies.  Mrs. Baggins was thrilled to be with him again and Bella couldn't help but hug him tightly and plant a kiss on his cheek.

The afternoon was a merry affair as Mr. Baggins told them all humorous tales.  He was quite a storyteller, when the opportunity and mood presented themselves.  Bella, Mrs. Baggins and Dis had tea with Fili and Kili, but the men were no where to be found.  Mrs. Baggins was grinning and anytime Bella asked, she simply answered that she was happy to be with Mr. Baggins again, and Bella couldn't begrudge her that, even if she was quite sad about the return home.

Before dinner, Mr. Thorin found Bella as she looked out the window with her favorite view.

"This is my favorite spot as well," Mr. Thorin said, approaching the window.  "The window faces north.  I spent many hours here in my younger years, looking out and knowing that Erebor was way off in the distance.  I dreamt of reclaiming my homeland."

"And now you have," Bella said.  "What will become of Ered Luin?"

"It will remain within the family," Mr. Thorin said.  "It will depend on the line of succession, but there is a good chance that this will be Kili's inheritance."

Bella nodded.  Erebor would go to Fili, she assumed.  He had no need for a wife or a son when he already had two very fine heirs.

"Miss Bella," he turned to her.  "I have become very fond of you.  Indeed, I may say that my affections for you have grown since the day I met you.  I found you to be kind, witty and gay.  You are the most handsome of women I've ever met.  My regards for you have grown to that of love.  Your generosity to my family in the care of my sister's-sons have only confirmed in my mind how rare of a gem you are and I would be a fool to allow you to leave Ered Luin without telling you my feelings.  I love you dearly, Bella Baggins and hope that you will consent to be my wife."

Bella stood stunned for several minutes.  She opened and closed her mouth several times before finding the words.  "Mr. Thorin, I would be most honored to accept your proposal."

The grin that bloomed across his face was the loveliest thing Bella had ever seen.  She smiled back and he took her hand and kissed it.  "I have already spoken with your father and he has approved of this proposal."

Bella laughed.  "Did you plan this with him?"

"I might have," he laughed back.  He took her hands in his and stepped close to her.  He pressed his forehead to hers and then kissed it.  "Return to your home for a while.  Pack your things and visit your friends.  At early summer, I am to be crowned king.  I would like to marry you before I am crowned so you will be made my queen.  That is, if you wish."

"You would have me be the queen of Erebor?" she asked.

"I would like that very much.  There is no one else who is clever enough that I would want by my side."

"But I know nothing of being a queen."

Thorin kissed her forehead.  "Then we will make a good pair.  I know little of being a king.  We'll learn together, dearest Bella."

Bella blushed, but couldn't help the smile on her face.  For several moments, they stood together in silence.  Bella linked her arm into Mr. Thorin's and they looked out the window.

"May I ask you something rather bold?" Bella asked after a while.

"I would have that you always speak freely and plainly with me," he answered.

"It's just that you mentioned the line of succession," Bella said, blushing again.  "What will happen if we are to have a son?  Will Fili remain your heir or will the title of future king be passed to you son?"

"The title of crown prince will go to our son," Thorin answered.  "Fili will either become Lord of Ered Luin or I will make him Lord over other lands that we possess."

"My father's home, Bag End, is set to be inherited by a cousin of mine, who I would rather did not inherit my father's home, unless I produce a second son."

Thorin looked at her.  "Then we will do all we can to ensure that Bag End remains with you and your family."

She smiled and blushed again, unable to look her betrothed in the face.

"But now that we are to be married and I will be made king, there are other ways we can ensure the fortune of Bag End remain with you.  I'm sure my attorney, Mr. Balin will be able to come up with something clever and legal."

"I would be most grateful," Bella said and gave his arm a small squeeze in thanks.

"Dearest Bella, I will do anything in my power to give you happiness until the end of your days."

Bella smiled sweetly at him and the turned together to go an announce their engagement to the family.


	19. The First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Thank you for all your kind words and support.
> 
> Bella learns of some wonderful news.

Thorin was a very good husband to Bella.  After a few weeks away after their wedding, they returned and he jumped right into his new position and was every inch the king he was born to be.  But he let Bella ease into the new position.  She learned, a little at a time what it was that was expected of her so when time came for the coronation, she was ready.

Throughout the summer, Thorin kept Bella's duties light so she could spend more time with Rosie, and Mrs. Baggins before they would leave at summer's end.

Bella woke one warm August morning and started her day like usual, but as soon as she ate breakfast, she regretted it.

"My dear, are you well?" Thorin asked, looking at her pale face.

Bella smiled.  "I am, my dear, just a bit of a headache, I believe."

"Why don't you rest today?" Thorin suggested. "You've spent the last several days working very hard with the housekeeper for the summer festival.  Take a day to rest."

Bella nodded.  "Yes, I believe I will.  Thank you, my dear," she said, standing and kissing his cheek, she left the room without another word.  Thorin looked after her with worry.

Mrs. Baggins frowned.  "That's not like Bella at all.  She never shirks her duties.  Not unless she is truly ill."

"Should I send for a healer?" Thorin asked his wife's mother.

Mrs. Baggins shook her head.  "Not yet.  Let me check on her first.  Pray, excuse me."  She got up and went to find her daughter.  The maid let her into Bella's room and she found her daughter laying out on the bed with a cloth over her forehead.

"Bella?"

"Mama," Bella sighed.  "I don't feel well at all."

"Tell me what is wrong," Mrs. Baggins said.

"My head aches a little, but my stomach feels terrible.  I'm afraid I lost what little breakfast I ate.  Perhaps I have a sickness, like influenza."

"It is possible," Mrs. Baggins said.  "Moving to the north like this could have made you susceptible to other illness, but I have a feeling it is not influenza, nor any other sickness."

"But Mama, what else could it be?  I rarely get so sick."

Mrs. Baggins took her daughter's hand into hers.  "You are newly married, are you not?  Could it be you are already with child?"

Bella's eyes went wide.  "Mama? Do you really think so?  It is so soon after our wedding."

"It's been three months since your wedding.  It is certainly enough time for you to have conceived and start showing the signs," Mrs. Baggins said.  "Perhaps we should send for some herbs from the apothecaries.  There are teas that can be made that help with the stomach aches and headaches."

"Yes, please, Mama.  I don't really want Thorin to know.  Not yet, anyway, because I don't want to get his hopes up, but there is no way we can get herbs without him discovering the truth."

"Leave it to me," she said and patted Bella's arm.  "You rest as your husband instructed and I'll see to some herbs for you."

Bella laid back into her pillow and rested her hands over her stomach.  Could there truly be a baby there?  She hoped there was.  She wanted a baby with her husband.  She hoped he would be happy to be a father so soon after regaining his kingdom back and becoming king.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she startled awake at the sound of Kili running down the hall.  She chuckled at the sounds of his cries and that of another set of steps calling after him.  Fili, of course.  She wondered if, yes, she waited a moment more and soon heard another set of footsteps, and a voice.  "Kili, Fili!"  Bella thought it might be Mr. Dwalin, but she wasn't sure.  She sat up and regretted it.  A wave of unpleasant nausea coursed through her.  She quickly got up and pulled the chamber pot from under the bed.  She vomited into it.  When she was done, sweat prickled at her skin.

Her mother and the maid came in not a few minutes later and saw her sitting on the floor.  The went to her and helped her back into bed.  The maid took the pot away and Mrs. Baggins brewed some tea with the bundle of herbs she had purchased.

"My dear girl," Mrs. Baggins said.  "I can't leave you when you are expecting."

Bella sighed.  "Mama, I'll be fine.  You need to go home with Papa."

"Your father needs to return to Bag End.  There is business he needs to see too, but I would like to remain here, to be with you.  That way I'll be here whenever you need me.  I will stay for the baby."

"I would be most happy to have you stay here, but that is a long time for you to be away from Papa."

"Your father will be fine.  I'd rather be here with you for this first baby."

Bella hugged her mama.  "Thank you.  But we aren't even sure if it is a baby."

"How are you feeling now?" Mrs. Baggins asked.

"Better," Bella admitted.  "The tea has helped."

"You should drink some every morning, but anytime that you feel unwell, sip at this tea.  You can also chew on mint leaves.  It will help your stomach and take care of any unpleasant tastes in your mouth from being sick."

Bella sighed and sat back into the pillows.  "Mama, are you sure I am with child?"

Her mother nodded.  "You should see a healer, but yes, I'm quite certain."

"I'll tell Thorin tonight," Bella said. 

Mrs. Baggins nodded and then kissed Bella's forehead.  "Rest my dear.  I'll speak with your father and change my plans to go."

Bella was happy to discover that she felt much better in the early afternoon.  She had a very light tea, which she managed to keep in her stomach.  She sat with Mr. Balin and went over the schedule for the rest of the summer and then into the fall.  Bella couldn't help but think about how far along she would be at each of these events.

She ate dinner with Thorin and the family.  He was happy to see his wife looking much better and commented her on how handsome she looked that evening.  Mr. and Mrs. Baggins said nothing about the change of plans.

When it came time for them to retire for the night, Bella changed into her dressing gown and sat at her vanity, brushing her hair.  Thorin came to her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," he said.

Bella put the brush down and turned to him.  His hair was loose and fell in dark waves around his shoulders.  His tunic was unlaced and much of his chest could be seen.  Her heart fluttered at the sight.  "My dearest, I need to tell you something."

Thorin looked at her with great concern.  He took her hands into his.  "What's wrong?  Are you well?"

She smiled.  "I believe I am."  She gave his hands a squeeze, took a deep and took a deep breath.  "I believe I am with child."

Thorin went quite still.  He stared at her for a moment and then a grin spread across his face.  "Are you sure?"

"Not entirely," she said, relieved at his smile.  "I will need to see a healer or midwife to confirm, but I am certain enough that I thought I could tell you.  Mama gave me some herbs that are common among expectant women to aid with nausea.  They helped me a great deal."

"I don't believe it," he breathlessly said.  "A baby."

She nodded. "Yes.  Mama is arranging her plans.  She would like to stay here with me until the baby is born."

"Well yes, of course," Thorin quickly agreed.

"Papa and Rosie still plan on leaving in three days' time.  I would like to see a midwife or healer.  If I am expecting, Mama will stay.  If I am just ill, she will return with Papa."

"I will see that you have the very best midwife and healer," Thorin vowed.

"I know you will."  She stood up and hugged him.

His hug around her waist was loose and careful.  He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Bella giggled.  "Love, I'll not break. Â I am quite capable of walking."

Thorin smiled.  "I know you are, but indulge me for a little while.  Tomorrow, I'll have someone come to see you."

He was as good as his word and before Bella could even walk out her bedroom door the following morning, was there a knock on it.  Bella opened it to find her mother and two people she didn't know.  An old healer with an ear trumpet walked in, followed by her mother and another woman.

"Bella," Mrs. Baggins introduced, "this is Oin, the royal healer, and Mrs. Greenwood, the local midwife."

Bella curtsied and she was quickly led back into her bedroom while her mother waited out in the sitting room.  Bella was questioned by them both and then she laid down on the bed while they both felt at her stomach.  Bella nearly vomited, despite not having eaten anything.  They both agreed, the swell of her womb, deep in her belly was that of a pregnancy, about two months along.  Bella could hardly believe it. Â She was given plenty of instructions on what to eat, how to sleep, herbs to take, exercise that was permitted and forbidden, and on and on.

When the healer and midwife finally left, Bella was feeling very overwhelmed and nauseas.  Mrs. Baggins walked in with tea. 

"The old healer is speaking with your husband," Mrs. Baggins told her.

Bella drank the tea and felt slightly better.  A few minutes later, the door knocked and Thorin poked his head in.  Mrs. Baggins stood, kissed her daughter's forehead and left the king and queen alone.

"Oin told me," Thorin said, grinning.  "It is true, you are with child."

Bella grinned and laughed.  "I know.  It makes me very happy."

"It makes me happy too," he said, kissing her and resting a gentle hand on her belly.

 **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **

Months passed and seasons changed and the kingdom waited anxiously for the birth of a prince or princess.  Thorin took extra good care of her and her healer and midwife checked on her regularly, each agreeing that the pregnancy was going along very well and that Bella and the baby were very strong.

Finally, just after the new year, Bella felt the first pains of birth.  Her mother, the healer, the midwife, Dis, and her maid stayed with her while Thorin was forced to wait out in the sitting room.  Mr. Balin and Mr. Dwalin kept him company, for which he was very thankful.  He did not want to be alone.  Each moan and cry of pain that could be heard through the door ripped through him.

It seemed when Bella couldn't bear the pain of birth anymore and Thorin was about to burst into the room to demand something be done, the he heard the sound of a baby crying and he fell back into his chair.

"Congratulations, my king," Balin said.

It was another agonizing half hour before Dis came out of the room.  Thorin's hair was a mess and he had something of a crazed look in his eye.  She went to him and hugged him.

"It's alright Thorin.  Bella is fine and so is the baby.  Why don't you go in and let Bella do the introductions," she said, smiling at him.

Thorin dashed to the door and was greeted with the most beautiful sight he could have ever imagined.  Bella looked exhausted.  Her hair was plastered to her head with sweat.  But she was smiling.  And in her arms, he could make out a small head in a bundle of blankets.  Reverently, he walked towards her.

She smiled at him.  "My dearest, come and meet your son."

Thorin went to her and looked at the baby in her arms. The pink face was relaxed in sleep.  On top of his head was fluffy black hair.  He gently stroked the top of the head.  Then he looked to Bella and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  "He's wonderful," Thorin choked out.  "You did so well."

Bella chuckled and blushed.  "Would you like to hold him?"

Thorin nodded and took the baby into his arms.  He adjusted the baby so it was cradled against him.  He touched the baby's face, head, and hands.  His son.  The prince.  A child of perfection, born from the love of his parents.  Thorin made all sorts of vows to the child and Bella.  "I cannot believe how much we are blessed."

Bella nodded.  "Indeed, we are, my dear."

It wasn't much longer that Thorin asked Balin to ring the bells of celebration and make the announcement that the queen had given birth to a son.  Bella and the baby slept through the announcement that rang through Erebor.  Thorin watched over them and that evening, he wrapped the baby in blankets of deep blue and carried him out to the balcony.  The baby was gently held up in his father's arms for all to see.  The cheers were great and the celebration went on long into the night.

Bella snuggled in Thorin's arms that night after the baby had been fed and put into a cot near her bed.  Thorin's arms were wrapped around her and he kissed her cheek.  "So much has happened in the past year."  Bella nodded at him sleepily.  "Did you know it was a year ago that Fili and Kili were almost kidnapped in Ered Luin?"

"Really?" Bella asked looking up to him.  "You're right.  Much has happened this year."

"And it's all been for the better.  I reclaimed Erebor, married you, was made king with you as my queen, and now, you have given us a perfect son."

Bella smiled.  "That is a remarkable year, for which I am grateful for every day of."

Thorin snuggled his head against hers.  "So am I, my love.  So am I."

 


End file.
